Deadly Love
by An Original
Summary: Adrian was a Patient at smith's grove. She took a liking to a certain masked murderer, and without noticing it so did he. When she was released Michael vowed to find her no matter what. It's better than it sounds please read
1. Smith's Grove

**So I really wasn't going to start a new Fic because I already have some that I have to finish but I couldn't help it. I've always had a fascination with Michael Myers and the way he worked. I like many others have theories about how he really is behind all the blood and mask. Now this may be a little OOC to you guys but I think that the plot of this story is a good one and it you give it a chance I think you might like it. This is all going to be a sort of romance story because I feel like Mr. Myers needs a girl. Leave me alone The story will take place within the remake versions of halloween. Don't ask me why it came to me in a dream.**

**Yes I have dreamed of Michael so?**

**please read:Now to tell you a little about the OC that way you all would know and we could get in to the true story.**

**Her name is Adrian Rodriguez. She's 19 years old. She was sent to Smith's grove when she was 16 and she's about 4 years younger than Michael. She has 4 siblings 3 younger and 1 older. The younger siblings don't matter because I don't think they'll be showing up in the story. Her older brother Alex is very important to Adrian. You'll find out why. Adrian is a very angry person but she's also very caring. Her hair color is like a blood red. Her eyes are a dark green but they sometimes change depending on the lighting. She's not skinny but she's not fat. She has some curve.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now. The rest will be explained as the story continues. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween or It's characters.**

* * *

><p>I hated this place. I hated everything about it. The way it smelled the way it looked, the doctors who worked there. Everything . I hated smith's Grove. My parents were told to send me here because I was 'unstable.' You see I was accused of self-injury and diagnosed with depression. So I cut myself so what? Why was it such a big deal? It made me feel better, it was the only thing that made me feel good. Apparently to these people cutting yourself was a no no. Cutting yourself earned you a one way trip to the loony bin. The idiot doctors here talked about how cutting myself could lead to me attempting suicide. What bullshit! If I wanted to kill myself I would have. And if I did want to kill myself I wouldn't attempt to, I would succeed. I had been locked up for about two and a half years. Ever since some stupid bitch in my school saw my scars and went crying to one of the teachers. That's when everything went to shit. My parents were called then I was sent to Smith's Grove. But not before my parents chewed me out for disgracing the family. They said that I was no longer their daughter and all that shit. Typical for my parents, always caring about appearances before their own kids. Oh well at least I'm rid of those assholes. All they did was insult me, hit me and blame me for their fallen dreams. Like it's my fault I was born. They can go to hell.<p>

I was sitting by the window in the cafeteria. I was waiting for my older to come visit me. He was the only one who visited me. My friends didn't know I was here because my parents didn't tell anyone. It went with the whole keeping up appearances act. They told my friends that I was off at some boarding school abroad. My younger brothers and sisters didn't come because my mother wouldn't allow it and of course my parents didn't come because they didn't care about me. My older brother was the only one who visited me and I liked it that way. My brother Alex was the only one who ever understood me. He was the only one of the family that didn't consider me a freak. Just thinking about seeing my only connection to the outside world was making me jumpy, restless. My brother was in the army so I didn't get to see him often but he did call me every time he could. Lucky for me my brother was on leave so I would get to see him at least two more times before he went back to his base. I wasn't complaining. It was around one in the afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and shining down straight on me.

"Still pretty as ever I see." I heard a deep voice behind me. A voice I would know anywhere. The voice of-

"Alex!" I squealed turning around and launching myself in to my brothers arms.

He caught me of course and gave a laugh. "Hey Adrian. How you been?" You could hear the accent in his voice when he talked. You could tell that his second language was English.

"Shitty." I say to his chest. I didn't want to let my brother go. I was afraid that if I did he would walk right out of my life. I couldn't let that happen. So I clung to him, My older brother. The person who could always make anything okay it didn't matter how bad things were. Alex was my protector, he would do anything for me. I know this because he told me and on more than one account he's beaten people for fucking with me.

I could almost see Alex smirking. "Why is that?" He may be my protector but he still liked to mess with me.

"You know why." I said in a fake annoyed tone.

Alex had to basically had to pry me off of him so that he could sit down at one of the tables. I of course sat as close to him as possible. He didn't say anything though, he only smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. "So tell me what's been going on in this place."

I sighed exasperated. "Nothing. All I do all I'm able to do is basically write, draw, sit in my room and sleep. I also go outside but it's kinda depressing when it's so beautiful outside and you're alone. So I avoid going outside."

Alex nodded. "Don't you have any friends?" He asked after a moment. I lifted my head from the table and looked at him like he was insane.

"Friends? In here?" Alex nodded, a smile on his lips. "No I don't have any friends in here."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't." And that was that. Upon hearing the finality in my voice he didn't anything more to say on the subject. Truth be told there was a reason that I didn't have friends at smith's grove. A real reason, in all realness the reason was quite simple.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have to admit that this chapter was very short. I know but that's because it was just an introduction to the character and how she thinks in a way. More to come very soon.<strong>

**Liked it? Let me know :D**


	2. Noticing Michael

**It's time for a new chapter :) I wanna thank a you for commenting; I'm surprised that ya'll actually agree with what I think about Michael needing a girl. And heeeeyy I'm up for it ;)**

**I know you're up for it too right? I mean who wouldn't be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since my brother's last visit and I was again in the cafeteria waiting for him to arrive. This time I was a lot calmer. It was because I knew that he was coming back, the week before Alex promised me that he would be back again. During the rest of the week I worried that he was going to call me and tell me that he wouldn't be able to make it. Without a doubt I did get a call in the morning and when I heard who it was from my heart sank. I thought <em>He's not coming. . . <em> But surprisingly that's not what he called to tell me. He actually called to tell me that he was coming he was just running a little late. I was so overjoyed that he was coming I didn't care that he was going to be later than usual. All that mattered was that I was going to see him. So when I got off the phone with him I took a shower and got dressed. I did my hair as best I could. Then I went and sat and waited.

I remembered that I had brought my journal with me, I opened it and began to write. I couldn't tell you what I wrote about because most times I couldn't remember. I only wrote what was on my mind at the time. After what seemed like only a few minutes of writing I felt a tap on my shoulder. I finished my last sentence, closed my journal and looked up at who tapped me. A huge smile broke out on my face when I saw my brother staring down at me smirking. Once again I threw myself into his arms. He stumbled a little but he didn't fall. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and we stood in our silent embrace for a while. We only broke apart when we heard more people approaching the cafeteria. I sat down and Alex sat at the opposite end of the table.

"How was your week?" He asked once we were both seated.

"Same as always. Boring." I responded with a flick of my wrist. "How was yours?"

"Boring as well ." He said.

I sighed "Alex I want to leave." Alex looked at me with sad eyes. He knew what I was talking about. "I can't take it anymore I hate it here." Tears welled up in my eyes as I said that. "I wanna go home." I whispered. Alex took my hands with his and squeezed lightly.

"I will get you out of here soon. I promise." He said in a determined tone. All I could do was nod because tears were falling along my cheeks. Only when I heard people enter the room did I suck up my tears.

I looked to the side where the entrance was. Two guards were standing in the doorway. They were watching as a person with a mask was walking to the table that was at the far end of the room. As soon as I saw him I perked up. It was him. The one person I had wanted to see since I got into this got forsaken place. I read articles about him and how he killed his family on Halloween night. A smile spread across my face as I watched him sit at the table. My brother followed my gaze a confused expression on his face. "Who's that?" He asked looking back at me.

"Michael Myers." I whispered still smiling. Yes Michael Myers, the man who I had admired since I was admitted in to Smith's grove. I don't know why but I developed an admiration for him. I've heard that he was a cold blooded murderer and that he had no heart but I didn't believe that. I knew that there was a real person in Michael. Or at least I amused. The thing is that I had never actually seen Michael before that day. I've only heard about him and read about him. I knew he stayed at smith's grove but I didn't get a chance to see him before. I wanted to I really did. So when I saw him in the cafeteria everything but him disappeared. Even my brother but what can I say? I had a crush A sick crush but a crush nonetheless. My brother was staring between my and Michael trying to figure out what my fascination with him was.

"Who's Michael Myers?" He asked after about five minutes of staring back and forth. I tore my eyes away from Michael who was sitting still looking down at the table and looked at my brother like he was crazy. How could he not know who Michael was? Everyone had to know who Michael was. Everyone who was from Haddonfield knew who Michael was.

"Ask around town." I told him after a minute.

He gave me another confused look but then shrugged. Alex was used to vague answers. We talked a little more after that. Alex talked about how he had just bought a new house, he was currently in the process fixing it up. Alex told him that it was an old house but it was a nice house. Alex liked it and he promised that when it was finished it would be beautiful. I smiled at my brothers enthusiasm when he was talking about his house, he might have been older than me but he had his moments. All too quickly the time came when he had to leave. when he stood up I could feel the tears gathering up. The thought of being alone again was almost too much. Alex saw the distress in my eyes, he pulled he in to a tight hug. He held me for a few minutes then.

"I'll see you next week." I nodded, he let me go and walked out out of the room. Stopping at the entrance to wave, I waved back. As soon as he was out sight I plopped down on the bench on the table and put my head in my hands. I was tired and bored. This place was boring. I just wanted to be outside, in the real world with no one to tell me what to do. When to sleep, when to eat and what to wear. I inwardly sighed. I didn't feel like this often, most of the time I ignored the fact that I had no freedom and I spent most of my time insulting everyone around me. But when I did have my moments they lasted a while.

I had my head down for a few minutes before I felt someones eyes on me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Who would be staring at me? Had someone else entered the room? I lifted my head up to see if someone was in the cafeteria. I lifted my head and scanned the room slowly making sure that I didn't miss any part. Then my eyes fell upon one table. The one that Michael was sitting at, when I looked she saw that Michael was no longer staring down at the table. No he was staring at me, his eyes unblinking. His stare didn't falter as my eyes fell upon him. His face was emotionless, mine was full of curiosity. Inside I was singing. He actually noticed me. I'm not going to lie, Michael didn't scare me. He should have, I know he should have I mean the guy was huge. He has murdered people and he had a stare that could shake you to the very core. But he just didn't scare me, I didn't fear Michael Myers. In fact myself being drawn to him. The longer he stared at me the more I wanted to get up and walk over to him. I felt a smile form on my lips as I continued to watch him. He titled his head to the side slightly; then I got up and walked over to where he was sitting. I sat on the table top next to him with my feet dangling. Before I could stop myself I spoke to him.

"Hi, my name is Adrian."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? good, bad?<strong>


	3. Befriending

**Please pardon my grammar errors. I tired to edit as much as possible but i'm really sick so I'm a little out of it :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Michael didn't say anything when I said hi to him. He just stared at me with his unblinking eyes. I expected that so it didn't faze me. Instead I began to talk, I knew that he wouldn't talk back but it didn't matter. I wanted to show him that I wasn't afraid of him. "I'm nineteen, and I've been here for two and a half years. I don't think I belong here but I guess it's whatever at this point. "I'm from Haddonfield. Well I was born in Chicago but I was raised in Haddonfield. I don't really like the small town but it's home I guess." Even though Michael didn't respond I knew that he was listening to what I was saying. While I talked his eyes never left me. It might have been that he was looking past me but I doubted it. Somehow I got a feeling that if he wasn't listening he would have looked away. But it was just a feeling. "In a way I don't really mind being in here, because it means that I don't have to live with my parents. But I also hate it here because I'm cut off from the outside world and my brother. I have an older brother his name is Alex and I love him very much. He's the only one in my family who treats me like a real person, he protects me and he tried his best to make me happy. That's all I can ask, as long as I have him I don't need any other family. The only thing about my brother is that he's in the army so I don't get to see him as much as I wish I could. It upsets me sometimes but I can change what is." As I talked about my brother I noticed that a titled his head a little more and I took that as a sign that he was interested in that part. Before I could say something more a person came in to the room. He was a guy about in his forties. He walked over to the table and sat down across from Michael.<p>

"Hello Michael I'm sorry I'm la-"The man stopped talking as soon as he saw me and I figured that he was the one who replaced Dr. Loomis as Michael's physiatrist. "Is this a friend of yours?" He asked Michael, no doubt trying to get a response from him. He knew as well as I did that it wasn't going to happen.

I answered for Michael. "Yes I am his friend. My name's Adrian." I smiled at the man and he smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Adrian, my name is Dr. Ethan McCarthy. I'm glad Michael has a friend."

I smiled at the doctor and hopped off the table. "Well I'll be going back to my room. It was nice meeting you Dr. McCarthy, bye Michael." I waved at both men and walked out. As I was walking out I felt someone's eyes on me and I hoped that those eyes belonged to Michael.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling less depressed then when I went to bed the night before. It is something that always happened. You know what they say. Once you have a good long cry you always feel better. Well it's true, at least for me. I didn't feel like staying in my room the whole day so I decided to walk around the building. I don't have to be watched anymore like I used to because apparently I made progress and I'm not a complete threat to myself or something like that. I don't really care about the why. All I care about is that I'm able to go almost anywhere in the whole building without anyone following me. I thought about going outside but it was about to start raining so that was a no. I thought about going to the cafeteria but it was probably filled with people I didn't really want to see. There was really no where so go; I decided that I would just roam around until I figured something out. While I was walking I ran into Dr. McCarthy. Once he noticed me he walked right over.<p>

"Hello Adrian. How are you today?" He asked giving me a warm smile. I don't know why but McCarthy seemed different than most of the other doctors in the sanitarium. He didn't seem fake, when he smiled it touched his eyes. He seemed like when he asked you how you were doing he really cared about the answer. I liked Dr. McCarthy, not as a doctor but as a person.

"I'm doing better today thanks for asking. How are you doing?" I asked him while returning the smile.

"I'm well thank you. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" My brows furrowed in confusion. Why would a doctor need a favor from a student?

"Sure. What kind of favor?"

"Would you mind sitting down and talking with Michael again?"

"You want me to talk to Michael?" I asked slowly making sure I heard him right.

"Yes. Well you see when you left yesterday Michael watched you leave. Now that's the most I've seen Michael respond to anything since I began working with him. I was thinking it was because he's only come into contact with Doctors and nurses. Not to mention the fact that no one will dare go near him. So I was thinking that you could sit down with Michael and talk to him in our visiting room? I won't be with you in the room, I'll be waiting outside the room. So I won't be able to see or hear you. I'm asking this because I want to see if their will be a difference in his behavior after you leave." I almost hugged the guy. He was giving me an opportunity to see Michael again. I didn't need a reason as to why I was going to see him, what mattered was that I was going to see him. I was also happy because McCarthy told me that Michael watched me leave yesterday. Inside I was jumping with joy but on the outside I was as calm as can be.

"I could do that." I said after pretending to think about it.

The doctor gave me a huge smile. "Great. Are you free now or is that too soon?"

I was so loving Dr. McCarthy. "Now is good." I said smiling. McCarthy led me down a long hallway to a single room at the end. The visiting room was mostly used as the therapy room. I was used to being there because I had to go once a week to meet with my doctor. For once I was actually excited to be in the room. Michael wasn't there yet. I was told to sit in one of the chairs that were in there so I did. I didn't have to wait long for Michael to get there. As soon as he did he sat on the other chair across from me. I noticed that Michael's hands and legs were chained. Was he really that dangerous? Probably but I still didn't like the idea of him being chained.

"Hi Michael." I said after a minute of silence. His head suddenly snapped up and he tilted his head slightly while looking at me.

"You seemed surprised. Did you know I was going to be here?" he slowly shook his head no. So the doctor didn't tell him. He probably did it to see if Michael would be a surprised or not.

"Is it a good surprise?" He didn't respond. No shake or nod of the head. He just looked at me. I tried to keep the disappointment off my face but I doubt I did a good job.

"Well anyways. How are you doing?" No response, duh. That was a stupid question.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV (I'm going to attempt to do a good job.)<strong>

I didn't expect to see her again. That Adrian. I didn't think that I would be seeing her again, but here she was. In there room talking to me. Just as she was talking to me the day before. When she talked to me the day before it was a shock to see someone not run from me terrified. She walked right up to me, sat close to me and spoke to me as if I was harmless. And she was doing it again. She picked up her chair and brought it over so that she was sitting right in front of me. Why was she so at ease with me? Did she not know that I could kill her in an instant if I wanted to. To be honest, when she first walked up to me I wanted to. I almost did and that's when she started talking. She talked to me as if I've known her for years. I didn't understand; I will never understand. She even told that doctor that she was my friend. My friend? I didn't have any, but that's what she called herself.

"You know Dr. McCarthy asked me to come talk to you today." So that's it, that was why she was talking to me. Because that new psychiatric of mine asked her to. "He thinks that after talking to me there will be a difference in your behavior." I made a mental note to kill that doctor later, the girl however I was going to kill at that moment. I felt as though her and that doctor were trying to make a fool out of me, and I do not like being a made a fool of. I clenched my fist readying myself to knock the girl out of her seat where I would proceed to strangle her until she was no longer living. I raised my hand slightly, the girl continued to talk oblivious to what I was planning on doing to her.

"I'm glad he asked me to come and talk to you, because it gave me a chance to see you again." She was probably lying. By now she could see that my hand was half why raised and I was ready to attack. She was just trying to save herself. I brought my hand up all the way up and was about to swing when she shot out of her chair. She took a hold of my arm and held my fist in both her hands. "I'm serious Michael. I wanted to see you. That's the only reason that I came to talk to you. Because I wanted to. Nothing else." She said in a calm voice. I could have easily overpowered her but I didn't. I was too shocked at the girls actions and words to do anything more than look at her. Even after I unclenched my fist she didn't let you of my hand. Instead she kept my hand in both of hers. She used her foot to drag the chair she was sitting in as close as possible then she sat down. The rest of the time she was in the room with me she didn't let go of my hand. I should have shaken her off but I didn't. Her hands were warm.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. I was really nervous about writing Michael's POV. I've always thought Michael to be smart well educated i mean just because he's silent and kills people doesn't mean he's stupid. I've also thought him to think the worst of things until proven different. I don't know that's just my opinion. <strong>

**What do you think? I should I do more of Michael's POV?**


	4. No goodbyes

**Time for a new chapter! yay! I want to thank you awesome people for reading and reviewing. In the next chapter I will be putting a shout out to each of you individually :)**

**Pardon the errors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I was on my way to Michael's room. After the session with Michael the other day Dr. McCarthy or Ethan as he insisted I call him asked if I wanted to keep seeing Michael. He said that the only time Michael seemed responsive was when I was around. He wanted to keep the meeting with Michael consistent hoping that in time Michael would respond to other people. I didn't think it was a long shot but I knew that if that did happen it would be a long time coming. Unfortunately I had to wait about three days to see Michael again because Ethan said he had to get permission from his boss so that Michael could be allowed out more and I could go visit his room. I guess it was a good thing that Ethan's boss had a lot of faith in him and he didn't have to do a lot of convincing. I was skipping down the long hall that led to Michael's room. I couldn't understand why Michael's room was so closed off from the rest of the place. Why you had to go down such a long hallway. Seriously it's like Michael was a wild animal that needed to be caged. That's what they were treating him like keeping him locked up all the time and it wasn't right. The hall was aligned with windows and the sun was shining through each one. It gave the hallway this eerie glow, which I thought was cool. When I came to a stop in front of his room there were two security guards standing on each side of the door. I mentally shook my head.<p>

"hi." I said happily to the two guards. They didn't say anything. I didn't care because I didn't like them anyways. "I'm Adrian." One of them nodded and went to open the door to the room.

I walked in to the room and looked around. There were masks of all types of colors everywhere. They covered the walls of the room completely. They were all beautiful. I found Michael sitting in a chair at a desk in the corner of the room. It seemed that he was making a new mask. I didn't want to say anything as I walked in because I didn't want to disrupt him. But he knew I was there. As soon as the door closed me tilted his head the slightest bit and his eyes shifted in my direction. The only reason I catced the movement was because I was watching closely. Like I always do. You could call my interest in him an obsession but I don't see it that way. It's not like I write his name on my wall, notebook, or anywhere over and over again. I don't. I think about him a lot and I watch him closely when I'm in the same room as him. I don't see the harm in that.

Since Michael knew that I was there already I decided to walk over to the desk and stand off to the side to watch him work. He was in the process of painting one of masks a reddish orange. I looked at the desk that was filled with arts supplies. Paints, pencils, paper, glue, tape, string, glitter. Anything you could use to make all kinds of mask. It was amazing and it showed that he put the supplies to good use. Michael really was talented. How could those people think that Michael had no heart or soul? Someone who had no heart or soul couldn't possibly be able to make such beautiful masks. Seeing as the other seating option was his bed I decided to take a seat on the floor next to his desk. Not that there was a problem with his bed, I just didn't want him getting angry for me sitting there. I didn't ever want Michael to be angry with me. I watched as he finished painting the mask. he did such careful strokes. One he was finished he set the mask gently down on the table; I took the opportunity to talk to him.

Hi Michael." I said cheerfully. His eyes shifted to look at me but he didn't speak.

"Are you having a good day?" He nodded hi head once. "That's good. It's pretty outside today don't you think?" Another nod. I decided that I would try to get Michael to communicate through some other way. "Michael since you don't speak even though I know you know how; would you consider communication through paper? Like writing notes?" It was silence in the room, Michael didn't move. I knew it was a long shot but I had to try even if it was only one note. If I could get him to write one word to me on a piece of paper it means that he at least thinks me worthy of some for of talking besides a shake or nod of the head. I watched as Michael sat still thinking over what I said. After what felt like an eternity I saw Michael nod his head. I had to suppress the urge to jump up and embrace him in a big bear hug. It was amazing that he would even agree to it.

I stood up as slowly as I could and stood beside Michael at the desk. I took out my ever present notebook and flipped to an empty page. Then I took out my favorite purple pen and set it down on top of the book. I had no idea how to begin a conversation with him. I racked my brain thinking of something but my mind went blank. Ugh that was just great! I wanted to slap myself. I came put with the stupidest question ever!

"Do you like it here?" I asked. Slap myself? No I wanted to kill myself for being so idiotic. I saw Michael pick up the pen and write something down on the paper. Once finished writing he set down the pen and slid the notebook over to me. I looked down to see what it read.

_No__. _Just two simple letters, his hand writing was surprisingly neat. Now that I believed he would answer me I pushed myself to ask less dumb questions.

"How long have you been in here?"

_13 years._

"Have you kept silent the whole time?"

_Yes_

"Do you miss speaking?"

_Sometimes._

"Why do you keep quiet?"

_I don't trust anyone enough to let them hear my voice. _

"These are very pretty masks."

_Thank you._

"I don't think it's fair that I'm the one asking all the questions. So is there anything you would like to know about me?" He took a moment to answer but when he did I knew that Michael was as curious as any other person could be.

_Why are you here?_

Luckily that was an easy question. "Because I used to cut myself and people thought I was mentally unstable. People were afraid that I was going to kill myself, they thought it easier to send me here to Smith's grove then to actually talk to me about what was wrong." It took another minute for Michael to respond but I didn't mind the wait. I was just happy.

_That was a two part question. The first part was why you're at Smith's Grove._

_The second is why are you here with me?_

Well that I wasn't expecting. What was I supposed to say? That it was because I liked him? Well that is the truth so maybe I should tell him. "I'm here because I like you." I knew that what I said had surprised Michael. When I said it his eyes widen considerably and he sat still for about three full minutes just staring at me. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising and I knew that they were pretty red but I didn't look away from him. I meant what I said and I'm not ashamed of it. Michael picked up the pen slowly and wrote something down.

_Aren't you afraid of me?_

"No, I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

I was once again sitting in the cafeteria waiting for my brother. But this time I wasn't alone; Michael was with me. He was actually sitting right next to me on my left side. since the day in his room I seemed to spend all my time with Michael. According to Dr. Ethan Michael had become less violent in the past days that I had spent with him. Ethan said that they had less incidents with Michael. What that meant I wasn't sure, and I didn't care. Point is that Michael spent all his time with me. From morning to night. Sometimes we would talk, though he wouldn't write me notes unless we were in his or my room. He still didn't trust anyone. We would walk around, though that took some convincing. Most of the times we would just sit in silence. It wasn't awkward silence, just silence. Like now, it was silent. I was looking at him and he was looking at me. I wasn't saying anything and neither was he. I found it somewhat relaxing. It was easy to get lost in Michael's blue eyes, some say they were emotionless, I say they were endless. At least what I looked at them they were. Michael didn't blink much and when I looked at him I didn't either. It's as if I would forget to blink as others wold sometimes say they forgot to breath. Only when I looked away from him did I find my eyes burned from not blinking for such a long amount of time.

I was growing restless with all this waiting. As you could see I wasn't a very patient person and the fact that Alex told me he had to tell me something important didn't help. It only made me more anxious and more curious. I found it hard to sit still. At one point I stood up and began walking around the table repeatedly. After about the tenth time I felt a strong grip on my arm that forced me to stop walking. I looked down and saw that Michael had a tight lock around my wrist. I frowned and tried to shake him loose so I could start pacing again but surprise surprise it didn't work. He pulled me down forcing me to sit on the bench. I sighed and settled for bouncing my leg up and down. Michael shot me an annoyed look which I ignored.

I turned my head towards the entrance when I heard footsteps coming from that direction. Soon enough I could see the outline of my brothers figure. I was so excited I shot up only to trip and fall to the ground forgetting that Michael was still holding on to my wrist. Michael was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. He offered me a hand to help me up but I swatted it away. His eyes turned from amused to angry and he pulled me up by the wrist he was holding. I winced from the pain and shot him a look. His eyes showed no remorse as he let me go. I rubbed my wrist slowly.

"That hurt." I mumbled without looking in Michael's direction. I was too busy looking at Alex who was now entering the cafeteria. My scowl was quickly replaced by a big smile as I ran over to Alex to hug him. He squeezed me tight. When we finally let each other go he looked over to where Michael was sitting.

"That's Michael." I said to Alex.

Alex smiled and waved at Michael. "Hello." He said. Michael stayed motionless his eyes holding no emotion. After a moment of awkward silence Alex turned to me.

"Guess what?" He said smiling like a five year old.

"What?" I said smiling.

"You're getting out of here." He said happily.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in surprise. "Really?" I said in shock.

"Yeah. I talked to all of your doctors and they said that it would be alright to release you from this place. They just have to do all the paper work and tomorrow you'll be free." My eyes welled up with tears and I was choked up. So I was actually leaving this awful place? I was finally going to be free and go home to live with Alex? It seemed too good to be true and I prayed that I wasn't dreaming.

"I just came by really quickly to tell you, I have to go up and start filling out paperwork." Alex pulled me in to a tight hug and then left. He stopped at the entrance to wave before disappearing. When he was gone I turned around to go sit back at the table and was met with cold angry eyes. My smile faded. Michael. Tears swelled in my eyes again and this time they spilled over. what was I going to do about Michael?

I went over and crouched in front of him. "Come on lets go back to your room." I stood up and with out any word or look in my direction he stood up too. We walked back to Michael's room in silence. I could feel the tension building and I didn't like it. When we go to his room he walked over to his desk chair and sat down. I walked over to his bed and took a seat. The day before Michael told me that it was okay to sit on his bed. Michael sat with his head down looking at the desk. I was afraid to say anything, it was clear to see that he was upset.

"Michael?" Silence. "Michael?" Nothing. "Michael, please talk to me." He made no movement or indication that he heard me but I know he had. If only I could read his mind. I sighed, he wasn't going to talk to me. He wasn't even going to look at me. I was at a loss on what to do.

After what seemed like hours of silence and tension I figured it best to leave Michael by himself. It was apparent that he was't going to be making any contact with me. I knew that it would be the last time I would be able to see Michael so I decided that it wouldn't be right leaving without saying anything.

"I'm going to miss you Michael." I said sadly, his eyes shifted in my direction then back to the desk. I sighed feelings defeated. _It would be better if I just leave. _I thought. But I couldn't, not until I did something that I had been wanting to go since I first saw Michael. I walked over to where Michael was seated. I stood behind him for a moment before throwing my arms around his shoulders. He went rigid but I didn't care. I stayed like that squeezing him tightly for a minute or two before kissing the cheek of his mask and letting go.

"Bye Michael." I said before walking out the door. I knew it would be the last time I saw him. And that thought depressed me more than anything else.

The thought of not seeing Michael Myers again.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V<strong>

I was angry. I was furious, I could feel my anger boiling in my blood. She was gone, Adrian was gone. She left in the morning. I know because a guard came in and joked about how my girlfriend left me. I killed that guard. As soon as he was done laughing he turned to walk out of the room and before he could open the door I grabbed him. I dragged him over to the wall and began slamming his head in to it repeatedly. The wall, floor and my hands were covered in his blood but I didn't care. He deserved it. He mocked me and Adrian. I didn't care if he made fun of me I heard nurses guards and doctors do it all the time, but I wasn't going to allow him or anyone talk bad about Adrian.

I was sitting at my desk staring at the mask I had made Adrian. It was designed to be a masquerade mask , It all silver. I used blue glitter paint to do designs all around it. Then I ties blue and silver ribbons to the side so that it could be tied in the back. In my opinion it was the best work I had ever done. I paid closer attention to her mask then I did my own. I planned on giving her the mask the next time she visited my room; but that didn't work out. Now it was sitting on my desk and I was staring at it. I pictured Adrian wearing the mask, how she would look like. No doubt she would look beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

In the time I spent with her I had grown to like Adrian. She was the only person who treated me like a human, that doctor McCarthy didn't count. Adrian was the only one who wasn't afraid to come near me, the only one who would talk to me. Even I was about to kill her. She willingly spent her time with me; and when she was around me she seemed happy. Happy, that never happened with anyone else. I even had several conversations with her. Through me writing my responses of course but that was still more than I gave anyone else. I felt this possessiveness over Adrian. Like she was mine. Mine alone. And now she was gone. I stood up and slammed my fist in to the nearest wall.

No. I was not going to accept that Adrian was gone. I was not going to accept that I would never see her again. I was going to get her back. Adrian was mine and no one was going to take her from me. No one.

I sat down on my bed and began to formulate a plan. I was going to get out of Smith's Grove and I was going to find Adrian.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...I rewrote this chapter like 3 times. I was a little bit hesitant about putting it up because I didn't know how you guys would feel about Michael writing notes to Adrian. I hope he wasn't too OOC. Lets talk a little about the mask. I love masquerade masks, I think they're wonderful and I wanted Michael to make a mask for Adrian as a sign for how much he has grown attached to her; I figured lets make it a masquerade mask! The design for it is actually based off a real mask I have :)<strong>

**I know that you guys could probably tell that there were a lot of Michael's in this chapter and every other chapter. I hope it doesn't bother you. I just like his name a lot. **

**It's my boyfriends name and all hehe**

**As you can also see Adrian is all over the place. Her personality doesn't allow her to stay on one subject for too long. She jumps from thing to thing unless it's important. In the future chapters you will also see that she has a mild case of OCD**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and if you didn't I'm sorry**

**Oh and I would be really interested in going over my ideas with someone, it would be nice to get some feedback. My friends aren't exactly helpful when it comes to writing. :p**


	5. Making a new life

**Luv4RobPattz:Heyy! _You were my first reveiwer ! :) I want to thank you for reading my story and I am happy you like it._**

**_Michelle Myers: Hii! I'm glad that you and I have the same opinion on Michael :) For some reason I didn't think that someone else would agree with me ha ha _**

**_EBb1 and RKF22: Thank you guys for reading, I hope that I continue to do a good job on this story so you guys can keep reading! :)_**

**_Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal: I'm glad you like this story and I was planning on Michael giving her the mask. I'm not sure when or how he'll give it to her but I know he will :)_**

**_Hera: Thanks for your feedback, I would totally read anything you write ^_^_**

******_Disclaimer: I own nothing._****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years later <strong>**(Adrian's P.O.V)**

I was just putting the last finishing touches on the new house. The one my brother bought and said it was a fixer upper. Well as it turns out the house was located a few blocks away from the Myers home in Haddonfield. Alex said that the house belonged to one of his army friend's family. They hadn't occupied the house in years; when his friend found out that Alex lived in Haddonfield he offered to sell the house to him for a low price. Now two years later we were finishing with the renovations. His friend said that fixing up the house was going to cost more than the house was worth but we didn't care. By the time Alex and I were done looking through the whole house we were already in love with it. The layout of the house was perfect. The house had four rooms, a front yard and a back yard in which I planned to plant a small garden. The living room was big as was the kitchen that happened to have an island. We also had a basement that we turned in to a sort of game/crash room. It was for just in case we had guests over who wanted to spend the night. The other two rooms in the main part of the house were turned in to a library and arts room. I was a big reader and both me and Alex were in to arts and crafts. I asked where Alex got all the money to do the whole house and he told me that ever since I was admitted in to Smith's Grove he'd been saving money knowing that when I got out I would be living with him. It seemed as though things were starting to get better. I was happy to be living with Alex, he was always there for me and it seemed as though he was really trying to make everything as perfect as possible.

I was in my room organizing the things that were going to go on my dresser. The perfumes went on the right and there were four of them, then came the hair products three of them, then one deodorant, one body lotion and one body wash. And they were all perfectly aligned. Two of the perfumes were in the back and two were in the front. The hairspray was right next to the perfume in the back, my moose was in front of the hairspray and the anti-frizz serum was next to the moose. The deodorant was in the back, the lotion in the front and the body wash next to the lotion. Everything was straight and facing forward. That was the way it was, the way it had to be. For some reason my mind wouldn't allow it any other way.

After I was done with my dresser I moved over to my bed. Putting on the bed spread and making sure it was all straight, wrinkle free and symmetrical. I moved on to my night stand which contained my reading light for when it was dark and I didn't feel like having my main light on. My favorite books stacked in order from most favorite to least favorite and a doc to plug in my music player. I then went over to my small little table at the far end of the room that had my nail polishes (color coded), my Jewelry box, my DVD player and my DVD's. Then I went over to my window and put all my stuffed animals under it, with the exception of my favorite bear named Michael Bear and my stuffed purple dog my brother gave me named Molly. Those two went on top of my bed

When I was finished organizing everything I stepped back and admired my work. My room was a light shade of green because Alex wouldn't let me paint it any dark colors. Everything was where it should be. Nothing was out of place. The carpet was clear of all papers and trash. The window was open a light breeze was blowing that seemed to have a calming effect. The sunlight that was shining through illuminated the whole room. Normally I didn't like my curtains drawn and the shade open but looking at my room finally finished added to the feel. The feel that it was finally my room in my house. I was free, out of that hell hole. I smiled to myself. I wouldn't exactly say that I was a hundred percent happy but I was definitely on the right track. There was nothing and no one I missed in Smith's Grove.

No one except for Michael. I hadn't seen Michael in the twos years that I had been out. I tried to visit him the first couple of weeks that I was released but I was told that he wasn't allowed to see anyone. I tried to talk to Dr. McCarthy but he said that he also tried to let me see Michael but his boss wasn't allowing it. Apparently things change when you're released. I obviously didn't give up after those couple of weeks; I kept going back; nothing seemed to work. They refused to let me see Michael, I even wrote him a few letters but I never heard anything back. It made me sad that I hadn't seen or heard from him. I was very depressed for a few months but Alex managed to pull me out of that state. He mentioned how someday I'll see him again to not give up hope and he pointed out that me being depressed wasn't healthy. I saw that he was right, I was going to see Michael again, I wasn't sure when but I was. And me getting depressed wasn't healthy. I perked up and began building my new life.

I was currently enrolled in the local collage and was working a job at a small book store near old town. I loved it (Working at the book store not school). It was great. I got to read as many books as I wanted in my free time; I was one of the first people to know when the new books were coming in. I couldn't ask for anything better.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of my room

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V<strong>

Today was the day that I was finally going to get out of Smith's Grove. I walked over to the desk in my room and sat down. It took longer than I originally planned but then again the reason why I was going to escape also changed. At first I was going to leave so that I could be with Adrian, it was unknown to me the exact reasons why I wanted to be with her. But I was consumed with an over whelming urge to see her and touch her. As I was sitting on the chair the urge came back, only it was stronger than before, but of course it had been two years. I quickly pushed the thought away. No. I couldn't think of Adrian, I was loosing sight of my goal. Which was to find Boo; My baby sister that I had left all those years ago. She would be teenager and probably living a normal life with a family that wasn't hers. I needed to get out so I could find her and take her with me. She belonged with her real family that only consisted of me since our mother had committed suicide. I was the only one she had left, I had to find her and keep her with me to protect her as an older brother should. Adrian was nothing more than another living person. She was of no importance to me, and it was clear to me that I was of no importance to her. I've heard nothing of her since she left Smith's Grove. At first I was disappointed, I half expected to hear from her. Though that was my mistake. I've learned long ago to stop expecting things, you set yourself up for disappointment.

I stopped my ramblings of the mind when I heard the lock to the door click. One second later a nurse walked in with her cart.

"Hi Michael, it's time to eat." She said not looking at me but instead looking at the cart. I mentally shook my head. The nurse picked up the tray of food off the cart and walked over to where I was sitting. She was unaware that she wouldn't be leaving this room alive;this nurse was truly unfortunate. In reality I had no interest in taking the woman's life but there was no way of her leaving alive as I am escaping. She was the only one who came in to my room, other than her no one dared to. If I were to escape as she was leaving she would tell someone as soon as she could. Then I would have to deal with security guards and doctors trying to capture me. I could easily handle them but that would be an unnecessary waist of time. There was no other choice, the nurse had to die.

The nurse set the tray down in front of me, I just stared at it. "Come on Michael eat." I didn't move. After a few moments of her standing there she spoke "You need to eat to keep your strength up. Please eat." I shook my head slowly with out looking at her. "Okay fine, we'll try again later." She picked up the tray and began walking over to her cart. While she had her back turned I stood up and approached her silently. I made sure to quiet my breathing so that she wouldn't hear me. She was arranging the things on her cart when I wrapped my hands around her neck and squeezed hard cutting off her air. She struggled trying to get my hands to release her neck or squirm out of my grasp but it didn't work. She struggled for a few more moments before her arms went limp to her sides. I let go of her unconscious body and walked over to the cart she brought in. I grabbed a fork off the cart walked over to where the nurse's body was and stabbed her in the heart to be sure she was dead. I took the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. I checked the hallway to make sure no one was around then made my way to the basement. I knew that there was a door in the basement that was rarely used. Not many people went to the basement so no one should be there. If the off chance that someone was there I would simply take there life. I didn't care how many people had to die, I wouldn't let any one get in the way of me finding Boo.

On my way to the basement I encountered only one person. He was a janitor, he saw me and was about to call someone when I stormed over to him. His eyes widened in fear as I got closer. He opened his mouth to yell, before any noise came from him I snapped his neck. Once off the ground of the sanitarium I walked until I came upon a rest stop it was deserted except for a car that was parked. A man was in the car and it seemed as though he was looking for something. I stared at the car for a long minute thinking that it would take a lot less time driving to Haddonfield than it would walking; I walked over to the car. I smashed in the drivers side window I grabbed the man by the back of the neck and hit his head against the steering wheel until he was unconscious. I unlocked the door and took his body out and set him on the grass. Then I got in to the car started it and drove away.

While on the road I realized that I would need to change clothing. I couldn't walk around in the clothes from the sanitarium. I decided that I would wait until dark to find a change of clothing and another car.

I drove well in to the night. A few hours earlier I had gotten a new car and a change of clothes. I stopped at a closed gas station where I saw a mechanic closing his garage. I killed him before I took his clothes and his car. I was getting tired of driving. Or maybe I was getting tired in general, it was difficult to tell the difference. I wanted to stop driving for a while but I knew I couldn't. I had to keep going until I got to where I was going.

It was about two months until Halloween. Some may say that was a lot of time but in reality it wasn't. The sooner I got to Haddonfield the sooner I could find Boo. I needed the two months until Halloween to watch her. See who she lives with, where she lives, where she goes to school, who her friends are. As soon as I knew all that I could go about getting rid of those people. Step by step I would be closer to having my baby sister back.

I got lost in my thoughts and at one point my thoughts went to Adrian. I wondered where she was, if she was in Haddonfield as well. I wondered what she looked like, how she was doing. For a moment there I thought about finding her too. I thought about what it would be like to see her again.

Then I came to the conclusion that if I found information on Boo fast enough I could also find information on Adrian. Yes she could be included in my plan as well. Two months wasn't a lot of time but it was enough time. My original plan of finding Adrian was back only with a few modifications. For a split second the fact that Adrian might want nothing to do with me crossed my mind. But I found that I didn't care, I wanted to see Adrian, I was going to see her. And weather she liked it or not, she was going go see me too. I wasn't going to hide and watch her like I was boo. No I was going to find out where she lived and I was going to go see her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I didn't much like the way this chapter ended but I didn't know any other way to end it. Maybe in the next chapter Adrian and Michael will reunite? :) I'm not sure yet.**

**Adrian's OCD will come in to play several times in this story**

**I have no idea if there is an old town in Haddonfield but where I currently lived and used to live before had an old town so I assume all places have one :)**

**This is a sort of random question but is anyone reading this a scream 4 fan?**

**BTW Do you guys see what I did in the chapter?**


	6. Haddonfield

**Michelle Myers: Thanks! Yeah the fact that Adrian named the bear Michael Bear was one of them :) Laurie is like Scout Taylor-Compton. Orginally she was like Jamie Lee Curtis but for some reason I changed it.**

**EBb1: Thank you! :) He wants to protect her is also one **

**Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts it means a lot! **

**What I did in the last chapter were several things. One was the Bear that she names after Michael. One was the time line. In the movie it was usually a day or two before Halloween. In the story it's two months before making it about the end of August thus giving enough time for the relationship between Michael and Adrian to develop. The last was that Michael in fact does not want to kill Laurie but Protect her. Like Laurie is the last tie Michael has to his family and he wants to keep her safe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V<strong>

When I got to Haddonfield I headed straight for my childhood home. A place I hadn't been in fifteen years. I wondered if it was the same as it was the last time I was there. I wondered if someone lived there, though I hoped not and if they did I would have to do something about that. I had abandoned the car I took a while back and began walking instead. As I walked the streets of Haddonfield I noticed that it hadn't really changed since the last time I saw it. Most things were the same, little things were different. I walked in the shadows making sure to stay out of obvious sight. The only way that someone would see me would be if they were looking really closely. I saw many people walking around carefree as if nothing were wrong; such naïve people.

It didn't take long for me to reach the street in which my house was on. Nothing had change, everything looked the same. It was no surprise. I found my house easily and was surprised to see that it was abandoned. It looked as though no one had lived there for quite some time; I smirked inside my mask. Good, no one should be living in my house but me. I walked up the front steps of my house; when I came to the door I saw that it was nailed shut. I put my hand on the doorknob gave a firm pull and the door opened easily. I walked In to the house, shut the door behind me and looked around. It was exactly like I last saw it. All the furniture was there, the pictures, everything. The only things that was different was that there was a heavy layer of dust and cobwebs all over the place though it didn't bother me any.

I walked up the stairs wanting to see my old room, on the way to my room I passed Judith's. I stopped at the doorway of her room and looked in. Her room was the same as well, except for all the blood that was there before was cleaned up and gone. I proceeded on to my room, my room like the rest of the house was untouched. My bed was still there, the pictures I drew, the posters I had on my wall. All the same, standing in that room brought back many memories; both good and bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V<strong>

I ran out of my room frantic because I was going to be late for work. On my way down the stairs I tripped over my foot and fell down the stairs. I squealed as I tumbled down; I could basically feel the bruises from the fall forming already. I groaned as I got up from the floor, everything hurt. I rubbed my thigh with one hand and my head with the other. I bent down and grabbed my phone that had fallen out of my pocket off the floor; I inspected it to make sure I didn't break it. Well my day wasn't starting off on a good note, I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked out my front door making sure to lock it. I walked slowly down the front steps not wanting to repeat what happened in the house. It was looking like it was going to be a nice day. There were few clouds in the sky and the sun was shining. It was a little cool in the morning. This morning I decided not to take my brothers car, I was in the mode to walk.

While I was walking my phone vibrated in my pocket; I took it out and without looking answered it.

"Hello?" I said in my most polite voice.

"Adrian, It's your mother." I stopped walking and froze as my moms voice rang from the other side. My mother, the one I hadn't talk to since I was sent to smith's grove was now calling me. _Why is she calling me? _I thought to myself. What reason could she possibly have to call me? and why now? she could have called me when I got out but she didn't and then she randomly decides to call me.

"Hi mami." I said quietly, still in shock. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen I called because I know that your brother isn't home and you're by yourself."

"Yeah." I said slowly a little confused." _Where is she going with this?_

"Well me and father don't feel comfortable with that, so we were thinking you should come stay with us until your brother is home for good."

My eyes widen in fear and surprise. They wanted me to stay with them? No I couldn't. There was no way that I could go back to living with those people. I had to find something to say, I wasn't going to go back. "Oh it's okay mom. I'm doing okay by myself. Plus I have a job over here and I'm going to school." I said trying my best to sound casual.

The other was quiet for a moment then. "If that's the way you want it, but we want to at least come visit you so we can see for ourselves."

Oh god, this wasn't going to end well. But I knew that there was no way of getting out of the situation I was in. "When do you guys want to come over?"

"Tonight." Was my mothers instant reply; before I could saying anything she added. "We'll be there around six tonight." Then she hung up. My mom and family were going to come to my house. _They'll be here at six. . . _my heart raced in panic. Oh god, I had to clean, I had to cook. I had to go to the grocery store. I couldn't go to work not with so much I had to do in so little time. I dialed the number to my job and said that I couldn't work because I had a family emergency. When I hung up I ran back to the house to get the keys to the car. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I rushed my way through the grocery store, grabbing only what I would need for the night. Once I finished in the store I rushed home and up the steps nearly tripping again. I threw the front door open and dropped the bags on the island then ran out the front door the get the rest of the bags. As soon as I got all the bags inside I went about seasoning the pork chops that I was going to make and put them in the fridge to marinade. I put away all the things I bought in the proper place. Then I began my cleaning; the house was clean before but it had to be spotless. My mom was the type of person to point out the first flaw she saw and she didn't compliment without insulting before or after.<p>

I hated to admit it but my mother scared me, well not scared more like intimidated. Ever since I was young she would always look down on me. I wasn't doing my homework right, I didn't do my chores earlier, I wasn't dressed well enough, I dressed like a slut, I was lazy, I should stop eating so much because if I didn't I would gain weight and then no guy would want me. That's how my mother was and because I was the second oldest next to my brother I would always be the one she took her anger out on. Whenever she was upset she would attack me verbally sometimes even physically if I got tired of her and talked back. My father was no better, he was the same way; always backing up what my mother said. I couldn't stand my parents, I would even go so far as to say I hated them. I hated them for everything they put me through. Nothing was ever good enough.

But no matter how much I hated them, I always fought for their acceptance my mothers more than my fathers. I always wanted my mom to be proud of the girl she gave birth to. So I started doing better in school, I did my chores when I got home, I tried to look my best without looking slutty, I did as much as I could in the house, I ate less and exercised more. It was never enough she would just say the same thing she always did. So I lashed out. I still did what I had to do but when she said something to me I fought back which also led to my cutting because I didn't know how to deal with the pain and anger I felt.

That was why I was freaking out about having them come to the house, I didn't want history to repeat itself. I made sure everything was spotless. No dust no where, the counters were shining, I even bought some scented candles to make the house smell good. Everything was perfect. Then I went upstairs to go take a shower. I took a quick shower and threw on some sweatpants and a T-shirt while I waited for my hair to dry.

Once I put the food to cook I went and plopped down on my couch. I would have rather been working than at home freaking out about my family. I turned on the television and flipped through channels until I landed on a romantic comedy. I watched it for a few minutes before I got up to check the rice. While I was up I noticed that my front door was unlocked. I must have forgotten to lock it when I rushed inside. I shrugged my shoulders and locked it. I was going to go sit back down when I heard something upstairs, like something fell.

I walked up the stairs and in to the first room I saw to make sure that nothing was wrong with it. I went in to each room and saw nothing wrong with any of them until I went into my room. I walked in and saw that some of the things on my dresser were knocked over. I went to the dresser and straightened everything out, I didn't think anything of it. I passed it off as the wind knocked something over and then the other things fell. I looked over at the window; I frowned. The stuffed animals were out of place and Michael Bear was missing from his spot on my bed. A jolt went through my body at the realization that someone was in the house; then I mentally slapped myself because they got in through my carelessness of not locking the door. _What do I do now? _I didn't know where but someone was in the house. The logical thing to do was call the cops, but my phone was charging in the kitchen.

_Damnit! _I felt like I was in a horror movie. I went over to my bed and got the scissors I always kept under the mattress. If the intruder was to attack me I could use the scissor to stab him and slow him down. Hopefully giving me enough time to get my phone and call the cops. I left my room and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Luckily my footsteps didn't make any noise and I made it down without falling or being attacked. I ran to the counter where my phone was sup[posed to be only to find that it wasn't there! _Ugh are you serious! _There was nothing else I could do but get out of the house as fast as I could. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. I turned around readying myself to run out the front door when I saw someone standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He was wearing a mechanics uniform and a white mask. He was far enough away that his eyes looked like black holes, it added to the scare factor of the mask. I looked down and saw that he was holding a big kitchen knife in one of his hands. My stomach twisted in fear. My hand clenched around the scissors I was still holding, though I had a feeling they would be no help to me. He took a step towards me the knife still in his hand. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear_. _He took another step towards me and I shrunk back to the counter. He kept walking closer to me and all I wanted to do was scream my heart out, though I was running low on air. He was about three feet away from me; his hands tightened around the knife and my eyes widened. _Today was not going to be a good day._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? :) I wanted to split this up in to two chapters because if I made it only one it would be mad long.<strong>

**I really didn't want Adrian to be afraid of Michael when she first saw him again but she never saw Michael in anything but the clothes from the sanitarium and his orange mask. So of course seeing a huge man with a white mask and knife in his hand would be at least a little scary. **

**When I first thought of the story I did not want Adrian's parents and fam to be in it other than her brother but I thought that you guys should know the reason why she's so OCD sometimes and the reason behind her cutting.**

**Oh and I asked if you guys were Scream 4 fans because I am huge fan of the series and I was thinking about writing a charlie and Kirby fic and a ghostface/OC fic :)**

**Random Trivia question!: Which actor in the remakes was also in the previous ones? (I had no better way to word it I hope you understand what I'm trying to say)**


	7. Reunited

**YAY! Time for another chapter!**

**I did something different in this chapter I hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V.<strong>

Her eyes widened in fear, her grip tightened around the pair of scissors she was holding. I watched as she pressed herself against the counter while I got closer. She was terrified of me; that I knew. She thought I was going to hurt her. _She doesn't recognize me. _That was apparent from how shaken up she was. I doubted that she would be as terrified if she knew it was me. I couldn't be sure. It had been some time since I saw her. Perhaps in the time that she was released she found out about all the things I did and was now justifiably afraid of me. That thought alone sent a pang of emotion through me that I had never felt before until that moment. It was as if someone stabbed me with a small knife in the heart. It didn't hurt enough where it affected me but it did hurt enough to where I noticed it.

I bent down to where Adrian was curled up on the floor; It was surprising actually. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her eyes were staring at me in fear. Though she wasn't crying, trying to get away or begging me not to hurt her like most people did. I couldn't understand it. Deciding that I no longer wanted to see that horror stricken look on her face; I reached behind me and grabbed the somewhat small bear that was in my back pocket. I brought it in front of me showing Adrian. She reached out for the bear but I pulled it back towards me. She slowly withdrew her hand and looked from me to the bear, confusin lining her features.

"Um. . .I don't understand." She said in a small voice. I pointed to the shirt that was on the bear that said 'Michael Bear' on it.

"Bear. . ." She said and I shook my head. She mimicked my motion shaking her head as well. I pointed to the shirt once more my finger hovering over the 'Michael'. "Michael." She said happily perking up a bit while saying it. I resisted the urge to smile; I nodded then pointed to myself. "You?" She said confused. I nodded again and pointed to myself again. "You." She said; I pointed to the bear "Michael." She said while I nodded. I waited for her to figure out if she would figure it out.

I watched as she stared at the bear with her big green eyes. She bit her bottom lip in thought; that with her eyes made her look slightly like a lost child. It was. . .cute. . .I think. I wouldn't know for sure, but as many things as I heard to be considered cute I imagine that the way Adrian looked at that moment would be one of them. I watched as her shoulders relaxed, her grip loosened on the scissors and she set them on the floor. She looked up at me and I saw realization in her eyes. A wide smile formed on her face. "Michael, Michael Myers?" She asked me, I nodded slowly. She lowered her knees and stood up. I slowly stood up after her. She turned towards the stove and turned it off. Did she really turn her back to me? I would say that it was unwise of her to do so. It would seem that Adrian was still oblivious to how dangerous I really was, that or she didn't care. Either way it didn't bother me.

Adrian turned back towards me that smile still on her face. All the fear that was there a minute ago vanished without a trace. She reached her hand out, I tilted my head to the side not sure of what she was doing. She nodded her head in the direction of my left hand. I looked down and saw that I was still holding the bear I snatched off her bed. I lifted my arm the lightest bit; she leaned forward and tried to take the bear from me. She pulled but I wouldn't let go, she pulled again then looked up at me. I could see that she was getting upset. "Can I have my bear back?" she asked. I stood still not responding to her question. She pulled at the bear once more, this time I also pulled and she stumbled forward.

"Michael let him go." She said annoyance evident in her voice. My eyebrows raised at the word 'him' though she couldn't see it. Did she think of the bear as a person? _It's just a bear. _I thought. I found amusement in annoying her, the concept was so foreign to me that I didn't want to stop so easily. I snatched the bear out of Adrian's hand and held it up. Her eyes followed my every movement. I looked at the stuffed object in my hand finding no reason why she would even find a stuffed thing so important. I lifted my right hand that still held the knife I had; it hovered behind the bears neck. I watched as curiosity played on Adrian's eyes. The curiosity was soon replaced by anger when I brought the knife down and cut the back of the bear.

"Michael!" She screeched and lunged forward. I instantly dropped my knife to the floor not wanting her to accidently run into it in her impulsiveness. She quickly snatched the bear out of my hands as I let her. She examined the bear as if it were a person and then clutched it tightly to her chest. She looked up at me anger in her eyes, that term 'if looks could kill" came to mind. As I watched her I couldn't help but fill the slightest of remorse for cutting her bear. It seemed that it was very important to her; I thought it was merely and object that she liked not one that she was very fond of. I wished that there was some way that I could apologize. I paused at that thought. _Apologize? _That was something that was also new to me for I had never wanted to apologize for anything I did. Ever. This woman was making me feel and think things that I had never felt before. I had trouble deciding if it was a positive or negative thing.

Adrian walked passed me huffing angrily, I heard her footsteps stomping up the stairs. After a moment I followed after her; when I reached the top of her stairs I walked to where her rooms was and saw a light shining through across the hall. I found Adrian sitting on the counter of the sink in the bathroom sewing up the cut that I had made on her stuffed friend. When she realized I was there she gave me a death glare. Her anger didn't worry me, I continued to stand in the doorway until she was finished sewing up that bear.

Once she was done she held it out in front of her admiring her work. "There you go. Good as new." She said before kissing the head of the bear and clutching it to her chest again. I moved to the side as she began walking to the door. She went past me straight into her room without giving me a second glance. I of course followed her, she went to her bed and set the bear against the pillows next to the other stuffed animal on the bed.

She walked over to me clearly still annoyed but no longer angry. "Please don't do that again." She said once she was in front of me, and I wouldn't do it again for her sake. She was heading out the door when she stopped and turned to me. "Where's my phone?" I reached in to the other back pocket, took out her phone and handed it to her. "Shit!" She exclaimed. She ran out of her room and back in to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V<strong>

_Fuck I have to get ready! _I ran into the bathroom and plugged in my straightener. I left it to heat up while I ran downstairs in to the kitchen to finish cooking the food. I then ran back upstairs to my room to get the clothes I was going to wear. After much arguing with myself I decided on navy blue shorts (considering that it was still summer), a black butterfly graphic tee and and all black ankle boots. My hands went to the bottom of the shirt I was wearing; I pulled it up and over my head, I untied the strings of the sweatpants I was wearing and was about to pull them down when I realized that Michael was standing by the bed watching me. Mortified I snatched my clothes, stomped my way to the bathroom and slammed the door. A second later I heard the rattle of the doorknob, I let out a frustrated grunt and yelled "Can I please have some privacy? I need to change!"

Really the man had no boundaries. I took off my sweatpants and slipped on the shorts, then the shirt. After that I opened the door to the bathroom. I wasn't going to risk the chance of having Michael knock it down and there was no doubt in my mind that he was more than capable of doing just that. I let my hair down from the bun that it was in and ran a brush through it, luckily there were no knots. I applied some straightening oil to my bangs before picking up the flat iron and straightening them. My hair would be naturally wavy except for my side swept bangs. When I was done I applied a thin layer of eyeliner to my bottom line. Making sure not to put too much as my mother would point out that I was trying too hard. Then I applied to some light pink lip gloss to my lips and I was done with the make-up.

I turned to Michael. "You might want to take about two steps back." I warned him though he didn't move. I shrugged. "Okay fine, but you might want to hold your breath then." I flipped my hair over so that it was covering my face, grabbed the can of hairspray off the counter, shook it and began to spray all around my hair. Then I flipped my hair back and began to spray again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Michael take the two steps back I had advised him to. I sprayed my bangs to make sure they stayed in place and not fall completely in my eyes I sprayed to rest of my hair to make sure it didn't frizz; ugh I hated it when my hair frizzed!

When I was done with my hair I went back in to my room. I grabbed the ankle boots from the corner of my closet, sat on my bed and put them on. I walked over to my full length mirror and smiled at what I saw. My shorts weren't too short, my shirt wasn't too low cut (just a simple v-neck that showed off my chest the slightest bit), I didn't have a lot of make-up on, my hair was great and the boots added about four inches to my short self. I was happy, I looked great and hopefully my mother would think so too.

I turned to Michael. "Well what do you think?" I asked turning in a circle to show him the full outfit. As I expected he didn't say anything or make any indication that he heard me. I smiled and skipped over to him. Now that I knew it was Michael I was no longer afraid. Though looking at the knife in his hand I should have been. If he wanted to he could have killed me in the blink of an eye; with or without the knife.

"I'm really interested to know how you got out of Smith's Grove, according to everyone you were suppose to stay locked up forever and beyond." I assumed that I would know how he got out when it was plastered all over the news and papers. I couldn't deny that I was happy Michael was here, but I was also confused as to why. But I didn't have time to ponder when soon enough I heard the doorbell. _Oh god oh god oh god. _I felt like I was being fed to the lions. Oh how I wished Michael could go downstairs with me and be there while my family visit occurred but sadly that wasn't possible.

"Michael you have to stay up here and hide." He titled his head to the side and I took that as he didn't understand why so I explained. "My family is here for dinner and they can't see your or know you're here. I'm sure you know why." He gave a short nod letting me know he understood. "okay, if you want you can stay in my room or any other room up here except my brothers. Just stay out of sight and I'm begging you please please do not injure or kill anyone who comes up here." It took a minute but he did nod. "Thank you." I headed out my bedroom door and down the stairs.

**An Hour Later**

I was close to bursting in to tears ever since my family got to the house it was nonstop criticizing me. It was in a way that my mom and dad didn't know they were doing it but I did. When they first got here my mother tried to convince me to go back home with them; they talked about how I should show people that I'm better. While I tried to convince them that I was fine where I was and I didn't want to leave. Then it went to school and how I should be studying nursing instead of whatever else I was studying. Apparently it wasn't going to get me anywhere. To make things worse they didn't even bring my younger siblings it was just mom and dad.

I excused myself from the table saying that I had to go to the bathroom. Walked up the stairs and was faced with a seething Michael Myers. His eyes were darker than night, his hand tightly clenched around his knife and his body rigid. It was a rather frightening sight.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do think?<strong>

**Was Michael OC in your opinion? If so I apologize but there is a reason Michael is acting the way he is. If you want to know the reason I would be happy to let you know in the next chapter :D**

**Just a heads up, the next chapter will be nothing big just Adrian and Michael spending time together. I think it's pure cuteness!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V<strong>

To say I was angry would be an understatement; I was the living figure of rage. For the past hour I had listened while Adrian's so called family insulted her time and again. They did it with so much ease, it reminded me of the way Judith used to speak to me. What added on to my rage was also the fact that they were attempting to convince her to go back with them to their house. They would not leave the subject alone. It annoyed me to no end what they were doing and my anger was quickly becoming too much to handle. I knew that this meant some unfortunate things were going to happen to those people below.

I appeared at the top of the stairs waiting to hear one more thing that I disliked. When I heard Adrian say that she needed to go to the restroom. When she saw me her eyes widened slightly; she approached me slowly. She could obviously see that I was upset. I moved to the side so that she could pass me only to have her stop next to me. I could see that she was afraid and there was nothing I could do to comfort her because I was the one she was afraid of.

"What are you doing?" I didn't answer her I only looked back down the stairs where those miserable people were. "It's okay Michael, that's just how they are." It was not okay. I could see the tears in the corner of Adrian's eyes. It was not okay. I wanted to kill those people, I wanted to torture them. Hear them scream and beg for me not to kill them. But I would and I would make sure it was a slow painful death.

"Please don't kill them." I looked at her in disbelief. They deserved to die _why shouldn't I kill them_? "I don't want you to kill them because that would leave my younger siblings orphaned and I don't want that to happen." As much as I wanted to kill them I knew I couldn't. It made my blood boil but I wasn't going to do anything about it. I relaxed a little and saw that Adrian did the same. I still couldn't understand how the woman got so worked up over me. Adrian huffed and walked passed me in to the bathroom. I followed her and saw her rubbing her eyes. She was rubbing at the black stuff that was running down her face. When she was done she looked over at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl. Even though it may not look like it, I can handle them." Then she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

After thirty minutes of loud yelling, an endless string of profanities and a door slamming I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I didn't move from my sitting spot on her bed as Adrian entered her room. She eyed me a light of amusement sparked in her. I could only imagine what was going through her mind. Despite the amusement she looked shaken. She was pale, her eyes were red and puffy. I wondered if she was alright. I watched her take off her shoes and throw them across the room; she stood there for a minute until she ran over to where they landed, picked them up and put them in her closet. She then got some clothes and walked out of the room when she came back she dropped on to the bed on the other side of where I was sitting.

"Well that was fun." She scoffed at that. "I would have rather slid down a banister of razor blades in to a pool of alcohol." That sounded gruesome, I could imagine the blood pouring out of Adrian and almost winced at the mental picture. I had no desire to see her in such a state; maybe someone else, someone who deserved to be tortured if it was my style but not her.

"Well Michael, now that everyone is gone what do you want to do? Feel like talking?" I could tell from the tone in her voice that she wasn't serious. "So you feel like watching a movie?" It would almost seem that she was asking questions for her own amusement. She knew that I wouldn't answer, she just wanted to ask. I would be lying if I said I didn't think of answering her out loud if only once.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V.<strong>

I was more than exhausted from the visit. It went worse than I expected but somehow I survived. Though not without some yelling, cursing and crying. Of course it was upsetting that my parents acted the way they did towards me. They were the people who raised me, it sucked I wasn't close to them. But there was nothing I could do about it. I had my brother and that was enough for me, in some weird way I also had Michael. I was lying on my bed with him sitting on the other side of me. I was having a hard time grasping that, the fact that he was next to me. And that he was no longer stuck in that hell hole. If someone would have told me yesterday that Michael Myers would be in my room sitting next to me, I would have told them that I could only hope. I was happy though. I missed him.

My eyes began to grow heavy and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I checked my phone and saw that it was still early, it was only about eight forty at night. I didn't want to go to sleep; I tried to sit up but when I did I got dizzy. I was mad at my body for fighting me. When I tried to sit up again I felt a strong hand on my shoulder lightly push me back down. I looked up and saw Michael looking at me, the look in his eyes was clear. He was telling me to lie down and not get back up. As much as I wanted to fight him and my body, I had a feeling that it wouldn't go over too well. So I did the only thing I could do and that was lie down, but I was still determined not to fall asleep. I stared up at the ceiling silence taking over the room. I began thinking about my brother, I wondered how he was doing. I hoped that he was okay; it sucked that he had to be away for long periods of time. I barely got to talk to him. Damn I missed him. Then my mind wandered to Michael and the fact that he was so close to me. You would think that the time I didn't see him my admiration for him would lessen. Well WRONG. It didn't lessen. In fact it grew, you know that whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' saying? Yeah once upon a time I thought that saying was bullshit. Man was I mistaken, it made my heart grow fonder. You already know for who. I drifted off to sleep thinking of Michael.

I woke up in the morning to the sun shining through my window, I had forgotten to close the blinds during the night. I groaned wanting to go back to sleep but the sun was making it impossible. Huffing I stood up stomped over to my window, closed the blinds and the curtains. Then I stomped over to my bed and buried myself under my covers. My eyes shot open right after they closed though. Something wasn't right. I felt like something was missing, I was still half asleep so it took me a moment to realize that it wasn't something that was missing but someone. I threw my covers back and looked around the room. Michael wasn't there, I know it sounds weird but I knew that he wasn't in the house either because I couldn't feel his presence. Yes I said I couldn't feel his presence. I wondered where he went, then I worried that he wouldn't come back. Deciding that I was now fully awake I dragged my still tired ass out of bed and in to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth used the bathroom and went downstairs to get something to eat. I sighed when I entered the kitchen, I was so upset from the night before that after my parents left I went straight upstairs to sleep. I didn't even bother to clean the kitchen which meant that I now had to do it in the morning. _Fuck me. _I went and put the plates, and utensils in the dish washer and I washed the pots by hand. When that was done I grabbed a cereal bar and walked back upstairs to my room to watch some tv. I was glad that I didn't have to work, I didn't think that I could concentrate on my work.

While I was watching a movie I felt it. That jolt run through my body. _He's here. _As if on cue I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. An involuntary smile found it's way to my lips as he appeared at my doorway. My heart did a little flip and my stomach was full of butterfly's. Who know that I would have this type of reaction from just seeing someone. I wondered what would happen if I kis- _NO Adrian. _I couldn't think that way. This was Michael I was thinking about, it would never happen. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know this chapter is rather short but I wanted to get her visit over with :)<strong>

**Anyways valentines day is coming up :D You have a valentine? And do you have any requests for a Valentine's day One-shot? Let me know !**


	9. Contact

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was focusing on a new story that I'll be posting soon. And I'm super excited about it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting on the couch with my legs stretched out in front of me while Michael was sitting in the chair across from me. We had been like this for several hours; me watching a movie and another while he sat and watched me. Me not saying anything barely even acknowledging that he was there; Or so it seemed. On the outside I was fine with this silence but on the inside I was freaking out. I had no idea what I should be doing. I didn't know if I should try to talk to him, if I should sit closer to him or anything. It was really annoying, I mean this had never happened before. I always just followed my instinct and did what I wanted. Even when I first talked to Michael I did it because I wanted to, I didn't think about it. So why was I thinking about it now? It made no sense at all. Ugh I didn't like this feeling. This feeling of insecurity, uncertainty; it was not appreciated in the slightest. Oh how I wished I was ten again when I didn't have to worry about these things. But then again being ten sucked balls so I'd rather be my nice age of twenty-one thank you very much.

Eventually I got tired of over thinking things and decided to just do what I felt like doing (easier said than done) and seeing what happened. I got up from where I was sitting and went over to where Michael was. I saw him watch as I sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on; when I sat down my hand brushed his arm. The contact made me jump slightly; I slowly sat back down and a thought occurred to me. I knew that what I was about to ask probably wasn't the wisest thing but I didn't care.

"M-Michael?" He looked over at me. "Can I um. . .touch your h-hand?" I have no idea why but I so desperately wanted to find out what it felt like to touch him. I'm guessing part of it had to do with knowing whether or not he was as cold as I've heard people say he was in the sanitarium. Though I doubted it, those people just said things for the sake of saying them. The other part just wanted to know. It felt like hours before Michael actually nodded. Wait, he nodded. _OH MY GOD! He nodded! He did, which means I can. I can touch his hand. Okay calm down Adrian it's not a big deal._

_WRONG! It's a huge deal! _

_Shut up and calm down! _I paused my one sided argument that was getting me nowhere. I looked over at Michael who seemed to be staring down at his hand. I lowered my gaze to his hand; I had no idea how to go about touching his hand. In reality it shouldn't have been so hard and it wasn't. I slowly reached out and touched his arm. As soon as I made contact he went stiff; I kept my hand on him for a moment to see if he would do anything. But he didn't move so I slid my hand slowly down his arm. He was still stiff but it didn't look like he wanted to attack me. I hesitated a little when my hand reached the bottom of his uniform sleeve; then I touched the top of his hand. A small shock went up my arm when I touched him but I didn't remove my hand. His hand was very warm, warmer than the average person. It was weird but in a strange way comforting. I looked up at Michael so make sure that it was still okay but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking down at our hands, I couldn't see his eyes but I could only hope that he wasn't angry.

I took his hand in both of mine and turned it so his palm was facing up. His skin wasn't soft it was rough and there were some scars on them. Electric was the only thing that came to mind when describing how it felt. It was as if electricity was coursing through my veins. I rubbed my thumb in a circular motion, getting lost in thought. Frankly I was surprised that Michael hadn't jerked away, freaked out, or do anything. In a way I was kind of worried; I had no way of knowing was going on in his head. It was a guessing game and I was never really good at guessing games.

Suddenly the house phone rang, I didn't want to get up to answer it but I had to. I stood up and ran over to the phone "Hello?"

"Hello is this Adrian?"

"Yes it is." And after that tings got blurry. I remembered being told that my brother had gotten hurt, I don't remember how, but it was bad. He was bad; he was in the hospital in critical condition. I remember hanging up the phone (more like dropping it) as soon as the guy on the other end stopped talking. My eyes watered and I shook my head in disbelief. _No. No no no no no! Not Alex, anyone but him. _Nothing could happen to Alex, nothing. Because if something did happen to him I would die; I really would. I wouldn't be able to live in a world in which my brother the only person who's cared for me since I was born didn't exist. That's something I wouldn't be able to handle; something I wouldn't handle. I felt the tears in my eyes spill over; I didn't even try to stop them or wipe them away. It would be a wasted effort because they wouldn't stop. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Michael looking down at me; confusion laced in his eyes and I was in no position to talk. Instead I just exited the kitchen and walked up to my room with Michael following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? I know this chapter is short, sorry. I'm sure you've noticed that Michael's P.O.V is missing from this chapter; it's because I have no clue how he would react in the situation<strong>

**Imma give you guys a choice. Adrian's brother can live and be in future chapters or he can die. I kinda written it both ways but I'm not exactly sure which one to do. **

**So I'm leaving it up to you. Should he live or die?**


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up to the sound of rain beating down on my window; the last week had been grey and depressing. It was nonstop rain day after day. Not that I really cared, I was a shell of my former self. I would go through the motions of my day like I always did. Wake up, get dressed, eat, work, home, shower, sleep; that was the routine. Not many people noticed that anything was wrong but for the ones that did I could play it off saying that I was feeling a little under the weather. A few hours after the call about my brother; I had to face telling my Parents. It was hard because I had to calm down enough to actually form words. It took me a good thirty minutes for me to stop crying long enough. As expected the talk did not go over too well. I don't really care to go over the details but just know that it wasn't good at all. There was a lot of yelling and more crying; I hadn't talked to my parents since which in my opinion was kind of fucked up. I mean I understand that they were going through a hard time with what was happening but so was I. You would think that they would show some concern for me who was living by myself in my brother's house. But no they didn't. I was stuck dealing with the situation without the support of my family. I tried to get updates on how Alex was doing but no one would give me any information. It was rather frustrating.

Finally I decided that I couldn't be in the house any longer and picked up some extra shifts at the book store; hoping that it would take my mind off things. While in the house I could feel myself slowly start to sink back into depression. I tried to fight it but it was getting harder and harder. My friends tried to help by staying over or taking me out but nothing seemed to work. My mind would not let me rest. The only temporary solution was to work. It was no use dwelling on things I couldn't fix. So that rainy ugly morning I got out of bed and dressed for work. The great thing about working at the book store was that I didn't have to wear a uniform; I could wear whatever I wanted as long as I had my name tag on and showing. The outfit for the day was a Batman hoodie with black jeans and all black converses. I put my hair up in and messy bun with my bangs out and decided that it was a day to ditch my contacts and wear my black rimmed glasses. In reality I didn't really need to wear contacts or the glasses; they were basically just for reading but when I was younger I wore them all the time so I got used to them. Considering that wearing them all the time wouldn't harm me I saw no reason to break my habit.

When I was done getting dressed I grabbed my phone, my keys and headed out the door making sure to lock it behind me. I hated working mornings. There never really was anything to do and I would sit in the store organizing and reorganizing the books until noon when people normally started showing up. It was fucking boring and a little creepy. I mean I was in the store by myself with rows upon rows of books and turns at every corner. The book store was pretty big so anyone could be hiding. Most of the time I half expected someone to jump out and scare me while I was organizing and rainy days only made it worse.

It was around 10 a.m. when someone walked in to the store; I was in the back when I heard the bell above the entrance chime. I set down the books that were in my arms and walked out to see if whoever it was needed anything. I smiled when I saw who was in the store. "Hey Laurie." I greeted once I was close enough so I didn't have to shout. Laurie Strode was a few years younger than me and went to the high school located a few blocks down from my house. I used to see her all the time before I began working more hours and going to school. She was a nice girl came from a good family got good grades. I was never really friends with her but we did talk the times I did see her. So I was happy that it was her who walked in to the store; it was refreshing to see a familiar face after everything.

She smiled at me when she saw me walking up to her. "Oh hey Adrian, How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? What brings you in to the store today?"

"I'm good the same as always. I'm here because I'm looking for a book to do a report on." I made a face when she said report and she laughed. Having to read a book to do a report on was horrible and boring.

"Do you get to select the book yourself?"

She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me. "I have to pick a book from the list my teacher gave me."I looked at the list in my hands and my eyes quickly landed on the perfect book for her. I smiled and motioned for her to follow me to the fiction section of the store. I scanned the shelves, picked up the book I was looking for and handed it to Laurie.

"Unwind by Neal Shusterman?" She questioned once she took a look at the cover.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Trust me, it's a great book. I read it when I was in school. I was surprised to find that it was the kind of book I would read on my own free time" She seemed to accept this explanation and began reading the back. Once she was done she looked like she was actually excited to read the book. She decided to buy the book and thanked me for helping her. Before she left she gave me her number and I gave her mine; she told me she would text me to let me know how she liked the book. Once she was gone I had nothing to do, so I went to the front counter and waited for more people to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V<strong>

I sat on my bed contemplating going to the strode house to see what the family was like. After further exploration of where she lived I found that near her house was a forest with heavy shadows. When I went in to the forest I saw that I could see the strode house clearly while still being able to stay hidden. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go because I had went a few days in a row. I didn't want to draw attention too soon in the off chance that someone would see me. It was too soon to make my presence known. One thing I loathed about going out in public was the fact that I had to take off my mask. Well in reality I didn't have to but even I was aware that if I didn't it would look strange. Not that it made a difference to me, it was just another sacrifice I had to make to protect my family. As a result when I went out in public I took my mask off. I didn't like it, without my mask I felt naked. I felt like everyone around me was staring at me and some mostly females openly gawked at me. Most of the time I let them get away with it and spare them their lives but others weren't so lucky.

I moved to stand up from the old bed I was sitting on in my childhood bedroom. I walked over to the old dresser and looked at the one thing that was there; the mask. The mask I made Adrian those years ago. Before I left Smith's Grove I had remembered to grab it. It's been sitting on my dresser ever since I first entered the room. I don't know why I took the mask. It wasn't like I planned on giving it to her; I did at one point but that was years before. Adrian, I hadn't seen her since the day she got the call about her brother. Since the day she asked to touch me. . . After she went to sleep that night I left her house and went back to mine. I busied myself with gathering information about 'Laurie' everything from her family and friends to her teachers.

I realized that I could not stay with Adrian any longer, she was not my reason for coming to Haddonfield. My reason was to gather my baby sister and keep her safe, preserve what was left of the Myers family and being with Adrian made me stray from my goal. Being with Adrian brought about emotions that I heard about but was unfamiliar with. She brought thoughts that were not there before I met her. she brought new sensations. More often than I would like my mind would play back the time she touched me. I would recall the smoothness of her skin and the trail of fire she left where ever she touched. Whenever my mind went there it was nearly impossible to get back to my former train of thought. I found this out the night I watched Adrian cry herself to sleep because her brother had been seriously injured. As I watched her my mind was screaming at me to do something to make her feel better. My mind willed her to stop crying; seeing her in pain brought forth possible discontent. A feeling I am in no way familiar with. while she slept that night I thought about how I wanted to keep her with me at all times and protect her. I thought about how it would be if she did stay with me, what our relationship would be like friendship or otherwise.

It goes without saying that those thoughts did not register well. They were alien to me and an alarm went off in my head signaling that Adrian was indeed a distraction that I could not allow. The simple and logical thing to do was to leave so I did. As soon as I made sure she was fully asleep I walked out of the house and hadn't returned since. But looking at the mask was making me regret my decision. I had to see her, at the very least to make sure she was alright. I had to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda long Authors Note Please read:<strong>

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been so busy with work and school. I'm working on my degree in psychology. Plus I've been reading some fanfiction for other shows and movies like TBBT, Star Trek, Heroes, Supernatural. In reading them it inspired me to write a few one shots or stories. So my mind has been jumping around all over the place he he. **

**And I've also been fangirling over Jim parsons, Zachary Quinto, Taylor Lautner, Kristen Bell and Emma Roberts :D **

**I'm going to try to update this story at least once a week but I make no promises and I'm also going to try to make the chapters longer. I know that this story hasn't really been so much about Laurie as it should be but hey what can I say? I favor Michael and I like to toy around with him in a romantic relationship.**

**Anyways what did you think of this chapter? I know it's short but it's only because I rushed to update for you wonderful people the next one will me twice as long and maybe it'll include some Adrian and Michael interaction? I was a little hesitant in putting this up cuz I didn't want Michael to come across as too emotional. But it's a fanfiction and he's gonna be a little OOC as long as you guys are okay with it it's all good.**

**I'm still thinking about what to do with her brother ugh I'm torn.**

**Ha ha I'm sorry but I had to throw in a 'logical' statement. I've been watching and reading a lot of star trek related stuff and it was stuck in my mind. **

**So I leave you guys with a couple questions.**

**In the future in this fic would you like some Adrian and Michael sexiness? who are some of your favorite actor/actresses?** **Have any of you read Unwind?**


	11. Reaction

**Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for the delayed update, please excuse any errors you might find. I tried to fix them all but you know it's late so I might have missed a few.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V<strong>

I sat in my room trying my best to catch up on the work I owed when I missed a few days of school. College was no fucking joke man. There was so much work for only two days. Even though I didn't want to do the work, I knew that I had to. Alex had always encouraged me to go to school even when I hated it; when I wanted nothing more than to quit and tell everyone in school to go to hell. He pushed me to keep going; he kept saying that school was only temporary and it was only going to be a short part in my otherwise long life. He would talk about how education is so important and all that crap. But In the end I suppose he was right, It was because of his annoying ass speeches that kept repeating themselves in my head that I pushed myself to finish the work. I pushed myself to memorize everything that was given to me and use it to the best of my ability. Doing so kept me sane; little by little I could feel myself getting back to a somewhat normal state. It felt good.

I had finished most of my work when my mind decided to stop registering what I was reading. The words just became one big blur. I marked the chapter I was on then closed the text book. I rubbed my eyes trying to clear the spots dancing in my vision. I stood up from my desk and walked out of my room down the stairs. All the studying and work made me hungry. The sun was just starting to set; the light from the setting sun lighting my living room a shade of deep gold. I like the way it looked. I went and grabbed my phone off the coffee table deciding to order food instead of making something because I hadn't taken out anything from the freezer to defrost. When I was done ordering I looked at the unread text messages I had. Some were invites to go out during the weekend which I accepted. I settled on to the couch preparing to wait for the food. I turned on the television and bean flipping through channels absentmindedly; finally settled one of those investigative crimes shows.

I was just getting in to the show when I heard knocking on my front door, thinking it was the food I rushed to the door and threw it open; tilting my head to the side confused. Laurie Strode was standing on my front porch. "Not that I'm not happy to see you at my front door but what are you doing here?" I asked her, confusion lacing my voice. I looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't in any sort of distress. To my eye it didn't seem like it but you never really knew what was under the surface.

"Well I was just out walking for no good reason when I saw your house and decided to stop by." Her explanation made me smile. It had been a long while since someone decided to just drop by the house without any notice. Everyone called to give a heads up, there was no element of surprise; I missed the surprises.

"Would you like to come in?" She nodded enthusiastically as I stepped aside to let her in.

"I've never been inside your house before." Laurie said while looking around. "It's bigger than I though it would be."

"Thanks." I laughed. "Well since you're here let me take you on a tour of the house." I led Laurie up the stairs and down the hall. I pointed to each room while we walked until we came to my room. I flipped on the light switch and stepped inside with Laurie following behind me.

"You're room is very clean. It's like hospital room clean." I burst in to laughter. I knew my room was neat but I didn't think it was that neat. Although while I took a look at my room I could see where the comparison came from.

"What can I say? I like my room neat."

"Neat is an understatement." I heard Laurie mumble which caused me to giggle. We then left my room and walked back down the stairs to the living room; we both plopped down on the couch at the same time. I looked over at Laurie, curious that out of all the houses she could have passed on her walk that she decided to come to mine. It wasn't like her and I were close to any extent. We knew each other but that's as far as it went. Just friendly little conversations. There was a brief moment in which I thought that Laurie had an ulterior motive in coming to my house; like maybe she needed something. I felt guilty as soon as the thought had passed, I reminded myself that not everyone has a hidden agenda. I quickly pushed away all doubt

"I ordered Chinese food, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I love Chinese food. Let me just call my mom to let her know where I am." I nodded while she stood up taking out her phone and walking to the front door. I took the opportunity to go in to the kitchen and get a couple of bottled waters. Hydration, very important. I grabbed the remote on my way back to the couch and turned on the television. Not two seconds after I sat down Laurie came back in.

She smiled at me as she sat down. "My mom says hi."

I smiled back at her. "When you get home tell her I say hi back." I brought up the On Demand menu. We couldn't decide on comedy or drama so we ended up watching Grey's Anatomy which had a combination of both. Ten minutes in to the first episode the Chinese food was delivered. I didn't even bother getting plates; we just used the forks that were in the bag and ate out of the take out carton. It wasn't hard to get sucked in to the show and soon we were in hysterics.

Laurie ended up staying longer than expected; with us so in to the show we lost track of time. When we finally checked the time it was around ten-forty. I didn't feel right about letting Laurie walk home by herself so I decided to walk her home. Her house wasn't too far off from mine and I didn't mind walking home alone. The night didn't scare me as much as it scared some other people. I wasn't as paranoid to think that every time you left your house at night something bad would happen. Not to say I didn't get that feeling occasionally because I did. It was just rare.

On our walk to her house Laurie and I discussed the Unwind book she got from the book store for her project. She wasn't quite finished with it yet because she said she was trying to cherish the reading experience, whatever that meant. But she did say that she was enjoying the book very much, she as well as myself was eager to see a relationship develop between Connor and Risa. We also went a little deeper and began talking about our future plans. Laurie told me that she wasn't sure what she wanted to do but that she felt pressure to make a decision soon; I made it clear that I was always there to lend an ear or a shoulder. I in turn told her that at the moment my only plan was to finish school and regain my full sanity by keeping my life as calm as possible. She also made it clear that she was there if I needed her. I appreciated the gesture, it was nice knowing that I had someone to turn to if there was a time that I needed to vent.

* * *

><p>On my way home from leaving Laurie I made an unexpected detour to the closest convenience store for some ice cream and other junk food items. As much as I would love to, I didn't keep junk food in the house. It wouldn't be a smart thing to do because I had a sweet tooth and a lot of my money would go to buying more junk food. So I kept as little junk food in the house as was possible considering it was me. It sucked but I'm sure in the future my teeth and body would be thanking me. After leaving the store I walked home as quickly as possible wanting to be in the comfort of my PJ's instead of the non comfy jeans.<p>

Once inside my house I turned on the lights from my living room, dining room and kitchen before putting what I bought away. Lights were always important. When I was home alone I always turned on a lot of lights. I didn't know what it was but something about having lights on made the house seem less empty. It may not have made sense to other people but it made sense to me. I finished putting the items where they belonged then I went around the house closing all the blinds and curtains. I didn't like the thought of someone staring in to my house from the window. I also made sure that the doors and windows were locked before rushing up the stairs to get out of my clothes. Before heading in to my room I repeated what I did down stairs. I flipped the light to my room on and walked over to my window to close yet more blinds and curtains. Sometimes I hated that the house had so many damn windows.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed the pajamas that were folded on top of my pillow. I was heading to the bathroom to change when I nearly jumped out of my skin. "JEEZUS!" I yelled stumbling back and nearly tripping over my own feet. My heart was pounding in my chest, I would bet anything that it was audible. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to slow down my rapidly beating heart

"Holy crap Michael you scared me." I let out as soon as I had calmed down enough. Michael was standing in the doorway of my bedroom still as ever just looking at me. The presence of him didn't scare me, what did though was how sudden he was there. It was in the split second in which he wasn't there and then he was. It was too quick. Not only that but I was surprised to see Michael. I hadn't seen him for a while and I was sure that I wasn't going to see him anytime soon. Nothing scares more people away like having an emotional break down in front of them.

Awkward silence fell in the room as I contemplated what to say. I was at a loss on what to do, I mean really what do you say to someone after they've seen you in such a wrecked state? It's made even harder when you can't read the person or know what they're thinking. I sat down and looked at Michael. He hadn't moved from the doorway but he seemed slightly less tense then when I first noticed him. His hand were relaxed and open at his sides, unlike his usual fist. He wasn't holding his ever present knife but I suspected it was somewhere close. His stance wasn't stiff; still on guard of course but not rigid. I wondered if the clothes he wore were uncomfortable for him of if he simply didn't notice. I also wondered if there was some way I could convince him to change in to something else; probably not. Then I thought about his mask and what he really looked like. I had a suspicion that he was a looker but you know my opinion wouldn't be objective.

My thoughts continued to roam and get worse the longer I sat there staring at Michael. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks; feeling embarrassed I looked down at my purple carpet. Footsteps could be heard, getting louder the closer he got. I could hear his shallow breathing from above me. He was in within arms reach and my fingers twitched aching to reach out to him. My heart rate started to increase again and my palms were getting just slightly sweaty. It felt as though the room was suddenly a few degrees too hot; I could almost feel electricity surrounding me. I tried my best to keep my breathing under control. I wasn't clueless I knew what was going on. I was simply in denial because it was impossible. There was no way I could be attracted to the man standing before me. The man was completely unattainable; the chance of romance was highly improbable.

As the thought crossed my mind I felt the sting of tears gathering in my eyes. _Oh fuck me_. I closed my eyes willing back the tears. I was about to cry over someone I didn't have a chance with, how middle school was I? I took a breath through my nose and opened my eyes. The tears were gone but everything was still heightened. I had to put some space between us before I did something dangerous; I needed to get a grip. I took notice of the abandoned clothes on the floor. I dropped them when I stumbled back; that was my escape. I quickly stood up and grabbed my clothes off the floor.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to change my clothes." I said making my way to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V<strong>

I was beginning to regret my decision of seeing Adrian. Initially I thought that seeing her would put my mind at ease. Before deciding to see her I was being plagued by thoughts of her and the more I thought about her the more I craved to see her. I managed to convince myself that the reason I desired to see her so badly was because I felt some sense of worry for her. I wanted to be sure that she was unharmed and well. My plan was to go in to her house and stay hidden. I was only suppose to be in the house long enough to see that she was safe before slipping back out and heading back to my home. That plan quickly disappeared as soon as my eyes landed on her.

I was in a darkened corner of the upper level hallway when I saw her. She was walking around closing the windows. When I saw her my heart skipped a beat and all rational thoughts escaped me. Before I was even aware of what I was doing I walked over to her room and stood in the doorway. It took her sometime to notice that I was there but when she did she let out a small yelp and a startled "JEEZUS!" My body tensed at her reaction. _I frightened her. _That was not my intention. To be honest I didn't know what my intention was exactly, perhaps I didn't have one. Though the reaction I got was unpleasant. I heard her take a deep breath and saw her relax which in turn caused my body to relax as well. The effect the woman had on me was shocking to say the least and in some way unwelcome. The thought of a person having such power was unsettling though the thought of Adrian having such power oddly was not. Not as much as I would have inquired.

I began to make my way over to Adrian where she sat on top her bed. Her head was tilted towards the ground and as a result some of her hair had fallen in her face. I felt this sudden urge to push her hair back. I flexed my fingers but kept them at my side. I tried to remind myself that I do not crave contact for other people. It is not within my nature to want to touch another in such a gentle way; I wasn't gentle. And yet here I was struggling to keep from crossing the line into contact. I didn't want to cross that line, I didn't not after so many years of violent encounters only. I thought back to that time when Adrian had asked me if it was alright if she made physical contact and I agreed that it was. She was the one who initiated the gesture, I merely accepted it; though that action alone was unlike me. Now I wished that she would once again cross the imaginary line.

Suddenly Adrian stood up and picked up some clothes off the floor before heading towards the door mumbling "I'll be right back, I'm just going to change my clothes." Then she was out of sight. I took the little time I had to compose myself and go over the best course of action. It took a second to figure out what the best thing to do was and what I was going to do. Leave, that was the best thing to do. I saw that she was safe and that was all I needed. Leaving would be my next course of action; I had to admit to myself that it was a less than desirable one. Then I decided that I wouldn't leave, not until Adrian expressed that she would like me to.

I heard footsteps entering, I looked over at Adrian who now had on a plain gray T-shirt with red checkered pants on and her hair up in a bun. She looked a lot more comfortable after she changed; still attractive. My heart began to beat a little quicker but not enough to spark an inner battle of what this meant. Adrian walked over and sat back on her bed. She moved around a bit before sitting still, then she smiled at me. Her entire demeanor was completely different from only a few minutes before. She was looking at me instead of avoiding my gaze, she was smiling no longer straight faced. Instead of emanating some tension and confusion she seemed to emanate warmth and welcome.

"You can sit you know, or did you plan on standing there all night?" I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Adrian. As soon as I was seated Adrian threw her herself at me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck while her head was on my shoulder. When I felt her I went rigid although she didn't seem to notice for her grip tightened. "I feel so relieved that you're here, I was afraid I scared you away." _Scared me away. _The statement could have made me laugh, Adrian couldn't scare me away if she tried. I relaxed a little when I realized that she had no plans to release me. Of course I could have easily pried her off me. A part of me wanted to; wanted to create that wall between us. Though there was another part, a larger part that knew I couldn't. Even if I wanted to create that wall I created with all others I couldn't with Adrian. That possibility was gone as soon as she sat across from me at that wretched Sanitarium. She dared to do what no others would. She ignored the wall. she made an effort to get close to me. Everyone else would stay at a distance, even that Loomis man looked at me as if I was nothing more than an a subject to study and analyze. I tried my best to keep my arms firmly at my side but my hands began to shake with the need to feel her. It felt as though my blood was reaching a boiling point though not with anger, with something unknown and possibly more dangerous. I took a breath in an attempt to calm the increasing heat in my veins.

To my relief Adrian loosened her hold on me and slowly moved away until she was no longer touching me. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm so so sorry." She sounded short of breath, when I looked at her face I saw that her cheeks were a light shade of pink. Her pupils were dilated and-it was barely noticeable-she was trembling. I wondered what that meant, how she was feeling. I wasn't going to ask her, maybe within time I would figure it out for myself.

Adrian closed her eyes and yawned, a sign that she was tried and should get some rest. I stood up from where I was and moved to the other side of the bed so that she would be able to lie down. Apparently she understood what I was doing because she grabbed a blanket from under her pillow and stretched before lying down. A second later she stood up, went over to the bedroom door, shut and locked it. "Force of habit." She said as she turned off the light; my eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. I watched as she once again lied down.

Turning towards me she frowned. "Are you going to leave again?" _Not until I have to. _I shook my head slowly; a smile formed on Adrian's lips. She spread the blanket over herself before closing her eyes.

I was preparing myself to move to another spot in the room when I felt something grasp my hand. I looked down and saw that she had laced her fingers with mine. "Don't leave." She signed. "Please." I sat back down and turned my body towards her, yet her grip on my hand did not loosen.

I listened to Adrian's breathing, how it evened out. I listened to her shallow breaths and saw that she was in a completely relaxed state. I watched her for a while longer to be sure that she was fully asleep. When I was certain she wasn't going to awaken I allowed my hand to form with hers, so that I was holding her hand. So that we were holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**I would like to take this opportunity to answer a question about Adrian's brother. He is in the Military. I know in my other chapters I might have messed up saying something different. And for future ****references his injury was caused by an accident while he was training. I know that when I wrote that he was hurt I didn't have all the details planned out, I still don't. What I do know is that he is still in mortal danger and I hope to figure his story sometime in the next few chapters.**

**Now people, I would like to point out that even though Michael is a murderer he is still a man. And when close to someone he finds attractive he is going to have a reaction most humans would have. At least that what I think. Just throwing that out there.**

**I also would like to thank you guys for taking the time to read my story, the fact that you guys enjoy it is the whole reason why I try to write it to the best of my ability and if at some point any of you feel I didn't try my best I would like you to let me know. That way I can fix it.**

**So people, summer is basically here :) Do any of you have special plans for this summer? I sure do! **


	12. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, but the plot and my OC**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian's P.O.V.<strong>

I was at the book store with my list in hand, I had just got off work and decided to spend some of my time looking for new books to read. There was a week break at school so that the new freshman could get settled in. The break was a big relief because it meant that I could go back and correct some mistakes with my school work without worrying about more work being piled on. But I had the rest of the week to do that, right now I needed something new to read. I already ran through my collection of books in my house twice. I read about six books per week about a book per day minus Sunday because Sunday was my day to sleep in and relax. I had a wide variety of things I liked to read. I read just about anything as long as it kept my interest long enough. I looked down at my list and saw that I actually got all the books on it, not to mention a few more.

I made my way to the check-out counter; luckily it was a time when it wasn't so busy so I didn't have to wait in line. One of my co-workers named Ashley looked at the pile and then at me with an amused/shocked look on her face. I stared at her with wide innocent eyes. She raised her eyebrow at me and went on ringing my books up. When she was done and I had paid, I took the books sort of wobbling out of the store. The weight of the books making me sway, I would imagine it was a sight to see: I was relieved that I decided to take my car instead of walking to the store because I wouldn't have made it all the way back home. I opened the trunk of my car and neatly stacked all the books in, I knew that they weren't all going to stay neatly stacked on the drive home but that didn't stop me from trying.

The drive home was just like any other drive; on the way I passed the street where Michael's home was located. I couldn't see it from where I was but I knew what street it was on. Michael had disappeared before I woke up in the morning but that didn't bother me. I kind of expected it; I was still curious as to what he did when he left. I was curious about many things that concerned him. He was a big mystery. The man didn't speak nor show any emotion from what I could see, which wasn't much thanks to the mask. In reality those things didn't bother me; I mean that was him and I had two options: accept him for who he is or don't. I chose to accept. I wondered what would happen if I went to his house in search of him. Would he be okay with that? I wasn't sure, his house was his domain and I would imagine that anyone entering it would not go over well.

When I got home I put the books away grabbed a notebook, pen and sat down on the couch. Ever since I got the call about Alex I had started writing these letters. Letters about things that happened that I wanted to tell him about or things that I always wanted to tell him but never did. I wrote about one letter a day, two if something happened after I wrote the first one. I kept the letters in this small box in my room. It was kind of getting full; I had a lot to tell Alex. I was just waiting for the time that I could. As soon as he got home I was going to talk and talk until my throat ached or until he told me to shut up.

I finished the letter and stuck in the box with all the others. Then I changed in to a purple tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. I hung up the other clothes and then literally ran in to bed; landing on my stomach I buried my head in my pillows. Ugh I just wanted to crawl under my comforter and never come out. Life was too hard. My mind never stopped or even slowed down. It just kept jumping from this to that; never taking a break or a moment of peace. My mind was forever racing.

Even when I wasn't thinking about school, work, Alex, my fucked up family, or my mental issues, I was living in a fantasy world in my head. And who was the main subject in my fantasy? Michael, that's who. Every time I went in to my head for some kind of vacation from the real world Michael was there, next to me. And my over active imagination usually made things a whole lot more. . .erotic than I care to admit. I let out a frustrated groan in to my pillow. Curse the hormones that lie within every human being that inevitably leads to sexual desires such as the ones I experience when thinking of a certain masked man. I took a deep break and let it out slowly; willing myself to go to sleep. Though it was still early, sleep was much needed, I was exhausted. I didn't even bother to cover myself, I just lied on top of my covers with my eyes closed trying to drift into unconsciousness.

Soon enough I felt myself slip in to a sleep like state; I wasn't fully asleep but I wasn't awake either. And then I felt him. He was close; in the house possibly in my room either way I could feel him. It was strange because it was only him and Alex that I could feel when they were near. With Alex it was a protective brotherly feeling, when he was near it felt like anyone would feel when in the presence of an older brother. But with _him _it was an entirely different feeling. Everything was heightened, like my body and mind jumped to attention when he was around. My skin tingled, my mouth dried, the air suddenly got too thin, I would fidget and then get this overwhelming desire to be close to him. I wanted to open my eyes to see if he was here, I wanted to move or do something but I couldn't. My body was fully asleep, and my mind was following right behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a short little chapter I hope you liked it, in future chapters you will also see things in only Michael's perspective. I wanted to give a quick update before the next chapter that'll be much longer than this; this is probably the shortest chapter yet.**

**So I'm pretty sure I've got the rest of the story figured out, originally this was only suppose to be a shortish story but thanks to you lovely people I'm making it longer :) Most of the story will focus on the relationship between Adrian and Michael because I'm a sucker for romance. But it will also include the situation with Laurie, The M rating will come in to play shortly. :D**

**I'm hoping to update sooner than normal, but I'm not too sure. This past week I was informed that I have a personality disorder, I'm manic, obsessive compulsive, I have social anxiety and I'm showing early/mild signs of Schizophrenia. I have to go do more tests soon so I'm not certain how it will interfere with my writing. **

**Though I gotta say I don't feel like anything's wrong with me, but I guess that's how most would feel. . .either way I'm not ashamed of my issues. I think it helps with my creativity and it is not affecting my life in such a way where I find it to be a problem. On the plus side I also found out I have an IQ of 128 :) **

**Thanks for reading guys! You all keep me going!**


	13. 2 Kills & Adrian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween or any of it's characters.**

**Please excuse the errors. In my rush to post this I didn't go back to check. I'll fix them some other time :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's P.O.V<strong>

I knew someone was in my house, I could hear them. Walking, talking and laughing; more than one person but no more than two. People should know better than to enter my home. I knew that the story of my murdering my older sister, her boyfriend, and that pathetic excuse for a man was still circling around. From what I understood I was referred to as the bogyman by most children. That didn't bother me, however what did bother me was intruders entering the place I called home. Contrary to popular belief I do not kill because it's fun, though it might be to a certain extent. I kill because someone had gotten in my way or have interfered with something I considered mine. Now I wasn't completely heartless, I was going to give these people five seconds to walk out of the house and never come back.

As expected they did not leave, I could hear them roaming around the house. It wasn't my fault that their own stupidity was going to be the cause of their death. I moved to the darkest corner of the hallway I was in and waited. They would show up because they always did, this wasn't the first time someone had entered my house. None of them ever walked back out , and it was on them. Soon enough two figures appeared in the hallway. One male and one female. Typical. I could hear them talking about useless things. I could see them looking from side to side into each room they passed. Both wanted to go to different parts of the house and neither of them were willing to stray from their desired path. Predictably they separated The male went back down the stairs and the female in to my bedroom, yelling that she would be down in a minute. If only she knew. _  
><em>

I might have gone after the male first, just to hear the woman scream and try to run. That is until she walked into my room, I wanted her in there even less than I wanted her in my house. I was already going to kill her, only now I was going to kill her slowly. It was going to be painful for her. She entered my room, I didn't know her, she didn't know me, she deserved it. I waited a minute to make sure the guy wasn't coming back. Not like he would have been a problem, I just didn't want to be interrupted. When I was sure he was downstairs and wasn't coming up I moved away from my dark corner. I walked slowly to my room, keeping my footsteps light so I wouldn't make any noise. I entered the doorway of my room and saw her. Looking around the room she was touching everything within her reach. She didn't look happy, or excited, she looked frightened. It was my room why wouldn't she be frightened? I smirked under my mask, I struck fear in to the hearts of people, though they chose to deny it.

My smirk quickly turned into a scowl when she walked over to my dresser. Her hands ran over the top and stopped when she reached the mask I made for Adrian. My hand gripped the knife I was holding tighter. The woman had the nerve to pick up the mask, She took it in both hands observing it. Her hand traced over the front of the mask, her face showing the signs of surprise and astonishment. "So pretty. . ." I heard her whisper. For a split second my mind imagined Adrian saying the same thing, that was exactly what I wanted her to say. Then I came back to the present, I was looking at not at Adrian but at a stranger who who held something that belonged to Adrian. I was wasting time, any second that female was going to turn around and realize that I was standing behind her. It was a miracle she didn't already know, she must have been more idiotic than I thought. They always were.

Raising my hand I quickly covered the girls mouth and pulled her back towards me. Immediately she began struggling, trying to get out of my grasp. She kicked her feet and flailed her arms, tried to scream. Nothing worked, all that came out of her were muffled screams and cries for help. Her thrashing was didn't loosen my grip, she was trapped. I turned my hand so that she was forced to face me. Her eyes widened in horror, and she stopped screaming. I smirked under my mask. She knew she was going to die, I could see it in her eyes. That's why she stopped fighting. I slowly raised my other hand grasping the knife. The girls eyes followed my movement, only then did she start crying. Her tears fell upon the hand that was holding her. I felt pity for her, the poor girl didn't know what she was getting into. wanting to be done with this already, I quickly thrust the knife into her abdomen. Her eyes filled with pain as I twisted the blade and pulled up. There was muffled coughing then I felt a warm liquid on the hand that was covering her mouth. I looked and saw that blood was running down my hand and dripping off my fingertips. Her breathing was beginning to slow, the light was fading from her eyes. I held her for a few more seconds, before releasing her and letting her drop to the ground. I bent down and checked her pulse. _None, she's dead. _I wished that I could wash the blood off my hands and knife but it wasn't an option. I had to find the other one.

I left the female lying on the floor of my room, I would move her later. I closed the door behind me after I walked out. Walking to the hall I could hear someone coming up the stairs. I moved back into the shadows, when the footsteps got closer. The other one appeared still looking around. He was swinging his arms back and forth, simply unaware of his surroundings. He was about to grab the doorknob to my bedroom when I came out of the shadows and slammed his head against the wall. I wasted no time with the other one. Before he had a chance to utter a sound I jammed the knife into the back of his neck then into his spine. I pushed the knife in until I heard a distinct crack, at which point the male stopped moving. I dropped the knife on the floor and checked to make sure he was no longer breathing. I released the pathetic man and he fell to the floor. Then I proceeded to clean up the ugly mess.

* * *

><p>I loathed going out in to the public without my mask, after fifteen years of wearing one it had become a part of me. It is what sheltered me from a world I couldn't care less about, that among other things. Going without my mask made me irritable, but it had to be done. I couldn't have people staring at me everywhere I went. Because no one knew what I really looked like I could walk along the others and blend in . Not fully but enough so that I could get to where I needed to be. Walking through the neighborhood was something completely different, I could see everything, turn any which way and go unnoticed. It was a sight I could have gotten used to once again, had I been interested. I wasn't, I remembered what it was like when I was a child. I remembered thinking that the people walking were so naive, so ignorant, they were pretenders. I wasn't interested in going back to a life were there was no honesty. Were others pretend to be happy and it was so very clear that they weren't. A world in which the truth is only something people speak of but never speak.<p>

I walked along the sidewalk feeling very annoyed. After I cleaned up the mess that was in my house I had come to the decision to go see Adrian. The more time I was around her the more uncomfortable I was when I was apart from her. It was something that did not make sense to me. No matter how many times I went over it in my head I couldn't come to a logical conclusion as to why that would be. I was unable to come up with an answer when I was with her, it seemed that I only focused on her. At times it was rather unnerving simply because when I was with her it was more than likely I would so anything she asked. Okay not anything though pretty damn close. That in itself was something to be worry about. I was not used to experiencing such a thing. The only time I ever did was when I was younger and I was with my baby sister Angel (Bonnie). Other than her and my mother there was no other person on this Earth that I even thought twice about. That was before Adrian. Not she was in my life, she was another part of it. A part of which I planned on keeping away from the other violent side of me. The only time she had seen me angry was when those miserable excuses for parents had went to her home while I was there. In the back of my mind I still had the desire to do something about them.

Before I knew it I was at the back door of Adrian's house. She told me that she would always keep it unlocked in case I decided to visit her. She kept true to her words, whenever I did go to see her the door was indeed unlocked. Before I entered I slipped my mask back on my face. I was compelled to do so. I twisted the doorknob and looked around before stepping in. Not before I even stepped into the living room did I head footsteps making their way to the stairs. I always did pride myself on have extra sensitive hearing. I turned just in time to see Adrian bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face? She seemed happy, very happy. I wondered why. I tilted my head to the side raising a brow that she couldn't see. She stopped just in front of me, it looked to me that she didn't want to stop at first. She bounced on the balls of her feet, energy rolled off of her. My interest was peaked, I needed to know why she was so happy and I was tempted to ask her.

It seemed like she knew what I was thinking because the first thing out of her mouth was "He woke up." She let out a squeal of happiness. "Oh my god, he woke up. My brother Alex actually woke up!" Then she began talking very quickly. I could not keep up because it sounded like all of her words were clumped together. Though at the moment what she was saying wasn't important, what mattered was that she was smiling. Actually smiling, a true smile hadn't graced her lips since she first heard about her brother.

"I am so happy." She said looking up at me. Then her cheeks grew pink and she looked away. Well that certainly was confusing. Next thing I knew she was running back up the stairs. I watched as she disappeared from sight. Beyond confused I just stood there a minute wondering what caused her sudden change in attitude. I thought she would come back down that maybe she had went to the restroom; but she didn't. I waited, she didn't appear. Then I decided to follow her up the stairs. Instead of my usual silent walking I would make some noise so she would know that I was on my way. If she didn't want me there she would have a chance to let that be known and I would leave her be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy mother of ugh! I am so freaking sorry! OH MY GAWD. I can't even with how sorry I am.**

**Reason I've been gone (Should read): I've joined this RPG group on Tumblr. **

**It is a very fun RPG and is centered around the Scream franchise. Once you get started with Roleplaying again it's addicting. The RPG is great, we are all like one big family OOC. We love each other very much. So if you like Tumblr and Roleplaying you should check it out and Audition for a character or submit and OC. :)**

**You really don't even have to join. Believe it or not we do have stalkers that like to keep up with the drama. And what's going on. They even send us messages -Le Shrug- **

**If you want more information or have any questions message me and let me know! I don't think you'll regret it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways enough about The RPG I love so freaking much. I wanted to let you guys know that yes this chapter is short but it's because the next one is the one you've probably all be waiting for ;) Yeah you now which. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible. But if I ever take this long to update again PM me and yell at me to update :D Because I will. For you guys.<strong>

**OH! And one last thing. I need a cover photo for this story :( I don't have one. So if you're interested in creating one for me message me so we can talk. I can even post your cover on my personal Tumblr and facebook page :D I will love you forever!**

**Peace and love guys! And please do not hate me! -Puppy Dog eyes-**


End file.
